The Going's On: Is Revenge Ever The Answer?
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: For once everything is going alright.Having a baby, getting married, what could go wrong? Revenge! When a friend goes missing, only one person can be behind it. When she won't own up, it's time to go snooping with the help of an insider. Will it work out?
1. Wedding Scares

_**1-Wedding Scares**_

Courtney smiled as she stared at flawless reflection in the mirror. To her, and everyone else in the room, she looked beautiful. Once again the petite brunette twirled on the spot, the bright white dress flared out, spinning as fast as she was. As soon as Courtney stopped the material hugged onto her legs, before falling back into place.

"This is the one." The young girl beamed happily. She had been searching for the perfect wedding dress for weeks, but this was the one she wanted. To her it was perfect. Pure white, strapless and hugged onto her curves before slightly puffing out. Perfect.

"I wouldn't know, I can't see it." Duncan replied. He had his hands stuck to his eyes as he leaned against the door frame. He wanted to see how beautiful his fiancee looked, but he was willing to wait for their big day.

"You shouldn't be here, Duncan." Courtney snapped at him, still admiring her dress in the mirror. If Duncan looked, then Duncan looked, he was only spoiling the surprise for himself.

"This is my house!" The delinquent shot back.

"That doesn't give you the right to spy on us whilst trying on dresses." Courtney retorted. Rebecca and Phoebe just sat back and smiled. Courtney and Duncan always bickered and the two always found it amusing.

"Can you hurry it up?" Duncn asked. "My eyes are starting to water." Courtney shook her head, holding back the giggles. She clicked her fingers and the white dress transformed into her usual striped tank top and black skinny jeans.

"You can look now." Courtney told him, sitting herself down on Phoebe's bed. Duncan removed his hands and instantly smiled at the three girls.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked. She hated having her brothers in her bedroom, it felt as if they were spying on her and her wish to keep the room private.

"Like I said, my house." Duncan replied, taking a seat in the arm chair at the end of the bed. Phoebe narrowed her eyes on her older brother, he was now officially touching her property and she was not happy about it.

"Being the man of the house has clearly gone to Duncan's head." The young vampire scowled.

Duncan was officially the man of the house as his father and Derick both moved out weeks ago. The two now lived back on Earth, making Duncan man of the house. But then Kevin moved in. However, Duncan still believed he was man of the house since the house was in his parents name and not Kevin's.

"Yes it has." Duncan confirmed.

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're  
>nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me!_

"Hello?" Rebecca answered her phone, a wide smile on her face. Everyone went silent for her to talk on the phone, mainly because they wanted to listen in on the conversation. "Yeah..." She mumbled, the smile disappearing with every passing second. "Yeah, I totally understand...Don't worry, it'll be okay." But it wasn't looking okay. "I'll talk to you soon. Bye, dad." She removed the phone from her ear and snapped it shut in her palm.

"He's not coming, is he?" Rebecca nodded her head, sinking down onto the bed between Courtney and Phoebe. Tears were in the her eyes as she thought about what had just been said.

"Don't cry, Becks." Duncan told her, moving so he was sat at her feet. He hated seeing his sisters crying, which, with Phoebe, did happen often.

"I can't help it!" She cried out, resting her head on Courtney's shoulder. "Having your dad at your wedding is one of those things that makes a girls wedding special..." Courtney wrapped her arm Rebecca, trying her best to comfort her. "Him giving her away...Their special father daughter dance...I'll never have that because he says he's too busy!" The tears were building up and pushing each other from Rebecca's eyes. "What father is too busy to come to his own daughters wedding?"

"Ours..." Phoebe mumbled, looking away from her sister. Duncan slapped Phoebe's arm, making her call out in pain. She wasn't helping with the situation with naything she did or said. Rebecca was pouring her heart out, but Phoebe was still trying to be funny. "Well it's true."

"You will still have the rest of your family there." Courtney assured Rebecca. Everyone who was there loved and cared for her enough to show up.

"Easy for you to say." Rebecca replied, wiping her eyes. "Your dad will be at your wedding..." Rebecca knew that Courtney had no idea how it felt to now have your dad at your wedding.

"So...Now we're down by three." Phoebe said, not really getting the whole idea was to cheer up Rebecca, not bring her down some more.

"No one in this family cares about me...No mom, no dad, no Derick..." More tears flooded Rebecca's face as she cried some more into Courtney's shoulder.

"I care about you." The three yelled at her.

"Yeah...Because that makes me feel so much better." Rebecca muttered, feeling even worse for herself.

Night time had fallen and the sun set over Scarlatina. Everyone was retreating home, ready to rest up for the next busy day of life.

"We haven't set a date yet." Courtney moaned. She was sat at the table in Duncan's house, head in her hands. She had been trying to arrange everything all day. Duncan had been no help, so she was just left Rebecca and Phoebe.

"I thought you didn't wanna set a date until Belle was born." Duncan replied, searching through the fridge.

"I know..." Courtney moaned, getting up from her seat. She walked over to the kitchen and jumped up on the counter beside the the fridge. She rested her head on the side of the white metal, worrying over everything. "But now I want a date to look forward to."

"December twenty-fifth." Duncan called, grabbing a plastic bottle from the back of the fridge.

"You wanna get married on Christmas?" Courtney questioned, thinking he was completely out of his mind.

"No." He replied. "You said give you a date to look forward to." Courtney reached over and took the bottle from Duncan. She wasn't going to drink it, she knew what it contained and was not prepared to even try it. "I mean, we haven't had a Christmas together yet."

"Christmas is ages away..." Courtney moaned, wrapping her arms around Duncan's neck. Duncan smiled, kissing his fiancee.

"Twenty-four days isn't that long." He told her.

"Really?" Courtney asked, moving her face away from Duncan's. "I thought we were in October..." She tried to think over the past few months of her life. Nothing.

"Where have you been for the past two months?" Duncan joked and Courtney laughed.

"I've been living in September."

A/N: EEEEEEEEEE!

NEW STORY! NEW STORY! NEW STORY!

LOL!

Can you believe it? STORY NUMBER SIX! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

LOL!

Thank you all for helping me get this far with this story :) I love you all for helping me get here :) I hope you all like this story as much as I am enjoying writing it :)

...I feel absent without having my 'Thank you to;' section...

I'm watching Fairly Odd Parents: Fairly Odd Baby :)

POOF IS SO CUTE!

LOL!

And I love mama Cosmo ;)

I'd cry to if my name was Tallulah

ahahaha! Creased ;)

LOL!

Well...

Thank you all so much for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Nightmares

_**2-Nightmares**_

"I love you." Courtney whispered, pecking Duncan's moist lips.

"I love you, too." Duncan replied.

"And I'm going to bed before I puke!" Phoebe scolded, getting up from her seat. Courtney started giggling, watching Phoebe walk up the staircase to her bedroom. The brunette yawned herself, tired after her long day of wedding planning. It was all getting very hard for her.

"Ready to go to bed, too, Princess?" Duncan asked, pulling his fiancee closer to him on the sofa. Courtney sleepily nodded her head, trying her best to keep her eyes open.

She hadn't been sleeping very well in the past few weeks. She would always have terrible nightmares about...And she would never be able to drift off to sleep again. Duncan wouldn't sleep, either. He stayed up watching his beautiful girl toss and turn, trying to fight off the bad dreams.

"To sleep, Duncan." Courtney told him. "Nothing else." Duncan kissed her forehead, smiling at her own little joke.

"You're no fun, Princess." The delinquent whispered into Courtney's hair.

"Your two sisters and soon to be brother-in-law are upstairs." Courtney reminded him. Vampires had great hearing, meaning that the three would have been able to hear everything that went on if they did do what Duncan had in mind.

"We can keep quiet." Duncan tried to persuade, starting to kiss Courtney's neck. Courtney was starting to relax into the feeling, sighing heavily before realizing what Duncan was doing.

"You can't keep quiet..." Courtney told her fiancee, pushing him off her. Courtney got to her feet, starting to walk towards the staircase where Phoebe had been not long before. "You coming to bed, Duncan?" She asked, stopping half-way up and waiting for him.

"You're no fun..." Duncan muttered, but he got up from the sofa and raced himself up the stairs. Courtney was left in a daze as she clutched to the side railing of the staircase. She hated it when Duncan ran past her.

* * *

><p>Duncan's bedroom was a mess. It always had been, always would be. He never cleaned up after himself, meaning that there was piles of dirty clothes scattered all over the place. His bed was unmade and the whole room smelled like blood, but he didn't seem to find a problem with any of it. Courtney had attempted to clean it once, never again was she going to try.<p>

"Good night, Duncan." She whispered, stretching out in the bed. It was a double, which was a good thing, so the two weren't going to be squashed when they slept at night.

"Good night, Princess." Duncan whispered back, wrapping one arm around Courtney's waist as she turned her back on him.

The two were soon dozing off to sleep, but Courtney wasn't going to be asleep for very long...

The little girl was sat on the edge of the fountain, fresh tears running down her rosy red cheeks. Her black hair was in tangles and her clothes were ripped and dirty, but she looked as if she was used to it always being that way.

"Don't cry, Celia..." Duncan told her, sitting down beside the young girl. "You know your dad didn't mean it." Celia shook her head violently, disagreeing with Duncan.

"Yes he did!" She wailed, not able to control the unsteady amount of tears erupting from her eye lids. "He said I was a good for nothing and I am!" Duncan tried to hug Celia, but she wasn't having it. She believed that everyone was against her in life because of the lies her dad fed her up on.

"Celia...You know your father drinks a lot, you know he means nothing that he says." Duncan moved so that he was on the floor, staring up at Celia with as much sincerity as he could give her.

"Yes he did!" Celia cried out. "I AM A GOOD FOR NOTHING!" She yelled, only causing more tears to fall down her face. Duncan was starting to feel helpless around the little girl, she wasn't making it easier for herself or him. But he still had to try.

"Don't say that." Duncan told her.

He believed that she was worth something. Celia's father was just a drunk stoner. He would do his drugs and drink his alcohol all day, yelling and screaming at poor Celia for no reason. Duncan had known her father for years. When Celia had come along Duncan had known things were all going to go downhill from there, and they had.

Courtney shot up in bed, clutching her head with one hand and her stomach with the other. Her onyx eyes were once again clouded over with the painful memories that Celia had given to her.

"Babe...?" Duncan muttered into the darkness. "What's wrong?" The dead teenager was half-asleep as he mumbled to his fiancee.

"I d-dreamt about i-it again, D-Duncan." Courtney chocked out. Duncan was wide awake at that. He knew how bad it was for Courtney, so he was trying his best to comfort her whenever the bad dreams infected her mind. Duncan pulled her close and cradled Courtney in his arms. "It was horrible..." She silently cried into his bare chest.

"It's okay..." Duncan hushed. "No need to cry..." The delinquent pulled Courtney back, so she was lying down in bed again. He cuddled up into her side, stroking her hair with his free hand. "It was only a dream...Go back to sleep."

"But it really happened." Courtney whispered, wiping tears from her driping wet face. She knew that Celia had really gone through all the pain that Courtney felt when she thought about the memories.

Duncan proped himself up onto his elbow, staring down at the fragile girl in his bed. Courtney looked so defenseless, reminding him of how Celia had once been. It was worrying him to see someone else he cared deeply about go through the same thing he once seen another girl he cared about suffer through.

"Listen to me, Court...You can't keep on like this." Duncan could see how the sleepless nights were affecting her dyring the day. Bags were growing under her eyes and she was nodding off whilst she went over the wedding plans.

"I try to ignore it..." Courtney admitted. "But it won't go away." It was like one long nightmare, never ending until it was too late for her.

Duncan sighed, lying back down on the bed. He face planted the pillow and Courtney leaned over and stroked his hair from the back. She knew that she was affecting him, too. He was worrying too much over her, but that alos meant that she thought he was ready to be a dad at last. Courtney hadn't been too sure of him over the past few weeks, but now she knew for certain that Duncan was ready.

"I need to go for a hunt." Duncan told Courtney, turning his head to the side. He really did need a good hunt to distract him from everything that was going on. "You try and get some rest. Rebecca's downstairs if you need anything." The punk sat up in bed, but Courtney pulled herself close to him. She didn't want him to leave her alone. She always had the feelings that something, or someone was lurking in the darkness, waiting for the moment when she was alone, getting ready to pounce.

"Please don't leave me, Duncan..." Courtney cried, her voice fading. "Please don't go..."

Duncan was torn. He needed the hunt, but he didn't want to leave Courtney on her own. It was all so confusing and difficult for him to come to terms with. Nothing he wanted was going right. Nothing was going the way he wanted it to. Nothing was going the easy way in life, it was all going down the hard route first.

"I'm really thirsty, baby." Duncan told her, leaning down and kissing her forehead. A silent tear fell down her cheek. "I need to get a drink." They were all out of plastic bottles in the fridge, Duncan had, had the last one before the two had gone off to bed.

"Bite me for all I care!" Courtney blurted out. She didn't mean it, she just really didn't want Duncan to go. "Just don't go..." Duncan smiled, chuckling to himself at Courtney's offer.

"I would never bite you." Duncan told her, wiping a strand of hair out of Courtney's face. "I promise I'll be back soon." But Courtney was having none of it. She knew that there was still three other people in the house, but she felt a lot better with Duncan at her side.

"Let me come with you." Courtney blurted out, not thinking the idea through properly. Of course she didn't want to see her fiancee killing innocent animals, but she knew she had no choice if she wanted to stay with Duncan for the whole night.

"You want to come with me?" Duncan questioned her motive.

"Yeah." Courtney replied, nodding her head. "I want to come with you."

Duncan paused for a moment. He knew this was only so Courtney wasn't going to be alone in his bedroom, but he wasn't against the idea. She hadn't seen him out hunting before, it would be a good experience for her to learn about vampires and the life she was throwing herself into by marrying him.

"You want to watch me brutally kill an innocent animal?" Duncan asked. Courtney slapped his arm, knowing that he was trying to test her.

"Yes I do." The burnette replied. Duncan smirked, knowing she wasn't going to back down so easily.

"Okay then." Courtney hesitated. Had Duncan just agreed to let her go with him? She was in shock at first.

"R-Really?" She asked. Courtney had thought that Duncan was going to put up a fight to stop her from going with him, but he was all for it. This confused Courtney to a beyond point.

"Why not?" Duncan retorted. "It's not as if it'll give you worse nightmares, is it?" Courtney smiled, wrapping her arms around Duncan's neck. She was thankful that he was letting her go with him.

The two released and Duncan pulled on a shirt that was on the floor by the bed. Courtney shook her head in disappointment at his uncleanness. However, Duncan quickly pulled her onto his back, making her squeal in shock and Duncan laugh in happiness. He swiftly jump out the window, running off into the night.

A/N:...I liked this chapter :)

Boring? YES!

LOL! Next chapter won't be much better...

There will be quite a wait for drama in this story, I am sorry...But it'll be worth the wait ;) I promise! LOL!

I am so tired...My body clock is set to wake up at 7 every school morning...Now it's Easter break and I still wake up at 7 AM! GRRRR! I need my sleep...

LOL!

After watching Spider man last night I really wanna watch the second one...I think I've seen it, but now it may make more sense since I've now seen the first...LOL!

Ooo there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way...

Lady Gaga...Good songs to listen to ;) LOL!

Thank you to;

InstruMental: ahaha! I know...He's a terrible father ;) LOL! POOF! LOL! Thank you :)

Desire at gunpoint: This is number six ;) LOL! Yeah, I like the happy stories better, too ;) ahaha! Thanks :)

PenguinsRcute: hehe! YAY! Interesting...LOL! Thank you :)

XxXYunocchi-and-TamoraXxX: HEY AGAIN! LOL! I knew you wouldn'#t miss the next story ;) LOL! Baby is Belle :) haha! Thanks :)

pomtdwt:...I can't...I'm sorry...I've already set a date in my mind...Sorry...BUT! You remember a while ago you asked me if you could be a bridesmaid? Well...I may have a very very very short role going by...As a Tracker though...Think about it and get back to me :) LOL! Spazziness is wicked...LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Says you...Thanks :)

CyD1224Izzy: I know...I feel bad for Rebecca, too...ahaha! LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: hahah! I would never kill Courtney...Again ;) LOL! Thanks :)

xXCookieGiverXx: haha! I know...This thing just keeps going without you realizing it ;) LOL! Aww! Thank you :)

Destanaa: I'm excited too! I can't wait for it all! eee! LOL! Thanks :)

CodyOnTheBounce T.V: I know...SIX! AAAHHH! LOL! Yep...Tying the knot is not something Court and Dunc are gonna be doing in this story either...;) LOL! I KNOW YOU DID! Thank you, thank you, thank you soo much! I mean it, I love you for it :) :) Thank you :)

Panda Reaper: NO! Don't do that...That's a bad thing to do...LOL! Glad you didn't though ;) ahaha! Thanks :)

OMG! OMG! OMG!

TWELVE REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

I can not believe it...Thank you all so much :) I never klnew so many people cared this much about the story...

This story is also special to me...It's NUMVER SEVENTY! AAAAHHHH! I didn't realize that until I updated Why High School Sucks last night and I was all like OMG! I HAVE SEVENTY STORIES! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Hunting

_**3-Hunting**_

Duncan turned to face Courtney. His eyes were bright red, blood thirsty, and his white fangs shone under the low moonlight. He brought his finger to his lip, signalling for Courtney to be very quiet. She nodded her head.

Courtney could not believe that she was just about to watch Duncan slaughter an animal. It wasn't that she was squeamish, but that animal had done nothing to be hurt or killed. Courtney knew it was too late to back out now.

SNAP!

The deer that Duncan was about to pounce on scattered and Duncan angrily turned to face Courtney. The brunette was looking down at the floor, staring at the twig she had stood on.

"Thanks, Princess." Duncan said, his teeth gritted. "You just cost me food!" He didn't sound too happy with Courtney and Courtney could understand why. The two had already been out for an hour and that had been the first animal that they had come across.

"Sorry, bu-" Duncan pushed his hand over Courtney's mouth, his ears picking up another animal close by. Courtney could tell that Duncan was getting very hungry now, trying to locate the animal was getting hard.

"This time...Don't move." Courtney nodded her head again. Duncan looked out from the behind the tree, but couldn't see anything. He moved back so the animal couldn't see him first. His vampire senses were telling him that the animal had stopped right in front of the tree.

Duncan ran from behind the tree and pounced on the animal. Only instead of being pinned the floor with a wail, it was a scream. A human scream.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Duncan opened his eyes and saw he had a brown ball of fur pinned the grass, rather than a deer that usually roamed around those parts.

"Ellie?" Duncan moved off the werewolf, completely confused. "What are you doing here?" Duncan asked his best friends sister. Everyone knew that, that part of the forest was vampire hunting territory.

"What am I doing here?" Ellie countered. "WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO EAT ME!" Duncan held his hands up defensivly. Ellie could be quite scary for such a young girl.

Courtney, who was still behind the tree, was in stitches. She had been watching the whole thing and couldn't stop laughing. Duncan claimed to be a pro at hunting, he was just an idiot who couldn't tell the difference between a deer and a werewolf.

"What are you doing here?" Duncan asked again. "This is vampire land."

"This land is owned by the Queen, NOT VAMPIRES!" Ellie fought back. Duncan just rolled his eyes, giving Ellie a shove with his hand. "You can shut up, too!" Ellie shot at the tree Courtney was behind. All three of them were smiling and laughing.

"You never answered my question." Duncan told Ellie.

"I'm entitled to go for a late night run." Ellie replied, not looking at either of them. "Just need to clear my head..."

"You still hung up on James, huh?" Ellie slapped Duncan straight across the cheek. She hated people bringing up James.

"Who's James?" Courtney asked, walking over so she was sat with the other two. Ellie was starting to look very awkward about the whole conversation. James was clearly a touchy subject for Ellie, whoever James was.

"It doesn't matter." Ellie quickly replied. "I saw a fresh patch of zebra not to far from here." The young blonde teen told Duncan, nodding towards the mountain sides. She had just been down there and had run into the new field full of zebra.

"Thanks, Ellie." Duncan said, getting to his feet. The vampire pulled up Courtney, placing her back on his back. "See ya!" Duncan ran off at full speed, heading towards where Ellie had pointed.

The couple came to a stop when Duncan ran straight into a newly put up wooden fence. It hadn't been there last time Duncan had been hunting around those parts, hence the new fence.

Courtney jumped down from Duncan's back and instanly cooed over the zebra's that were in an enclosed wooden box. She had never been so close to an animal which wasn't usually kept for a pet. Zebras were very cute up close, no one could deny that.

"You're gonna kill one of them?" Courtney asked, hoping the answer was no. She knew it wasn't going to be. When Duncan nodded his head Courtney sighed, turning back to look at the innocent animals one last time before a dead caucus was mixed in with them. "Make it quick!" Courtney squeezed her eyes shut, but she could feel Duncan jump on top of the fence as it shook underneath her hands.

"Wimp..." Duncan's low, husky voice sent shives down Courtney's spine. No matter what, though, she was determind not to open her eyes and watch the process in action.

Duncan paused for a moment, trying to single out the juiciest one of them all. It had been a while since he had, had a treat such as zebra himself. He was going to make-sure it lasted.

The anxious girl furrowed her eyebrows as the bench got lighter underneath her sweaty palms. She gripped the bench tighter, not wanting to let go.

CRUNCH!

"Duncan!" Courtney scolded him, her eyes remaining glued shut.

"My bad..." Duncan called back. He had bit into the bone, not the muscle. Lucky enough he hadn't chipped a fang, or else he wasn't getting another shot at it.

The green-haired punk tried to be a bit more careful with his placement of fangs the second time. Duncan tried to make sure it was definitely muscle he was sinking his teeth into. It was. So, with the second time under way, Duncan was happily sucking the rich blood from the defenseless zebra.

The punk looked up to see Courtney shiver, gripping her finger nails deeper into the wood. Duncan, wanting to annoy her, starting purposely slurping up the red liquid.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney shot at him, her eyes squeezed tighter than they had been before. "That. Is. DISGUSTING!" Duncan started laughing so hard that the blood was dripping down his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, but the laughter didn't stop. "Are you almost done?" An extremely irritated Courtney asked.

"All done, Princess." Duncan said, jumping up onto the fence again. "One drained zebra." Courtney finally opened her eyes, slapping Duncan's arm.

Courtney continued to shake her head at him. The brunette may have been infuriated by her fiancee, but she still managed to life up her finger and wipe a splash of blood from his cheek. She placed the finger in her mouth and sucked it off. Duncan hadn't felt more turned on.

"And a minute ago it was disgusting..." It was Duncan's turn to shake his head, but, whilst he was distracted by his head shaking, Courtney gave him a shove and he fell straight off the fence and onto the muddy floor.

"It still is." Courtney told him. "And it tastes even worse." She pulled a funny face, as if she had eaten something sour. "But I'll have to learn to live with it." She helped Duncan back to his feet, only for him to hug her and cake Courtney in mud, too.

"You don't have to live with anything I do." Duncan whispered in Courtney ear.

"We're almost married, Duncan." Courtney reminded him. He picked her up and sat her down on the fence. "I have to learn to live with you and your weird ways."

"My ways are not weird." Duncan smirked, knowing where Courtney was coming from. Vampire ways were just a little strange,but not weird. "I'll just have to teach you."

A/N:

Headache...Writing this has not helped much...But I had to finish it!

I know have a reason behind everything...Life still sucks, but at least I have my reason now...Trying to figure out how to solve it is the next step...

Sorry I didn't upload this sooner, but my mother took away my laptop earlier because I was being a 'brat'.

Thank you to;

PenguinsRcute: hahaha! Aww! Thank you so much :) ahaha ;) Duncan is just a typical guy ;) Thank you :)

XxYuniocchi-and-TamoraXxX: LOL! You two always make me smile with your reviews ;) Thanks :)

InstruMental: Uhhh...How innocent are zebras...? LOL! SPIDER-MAN IS WICKED! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Were you...Seriously, what bit reminded you of twilight? Thanks for the offer, but already seen it...Cried, too...LOL! Thanks :)

Panda Reaper: I know...I never noticed, either...;) I would find that offer simply REVOLTING! haha! Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: For some reason, I have never seen a vmpire hunt either...;) ahahah! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: LOL! I need some details, send me whatever you think is applicable for the character :) Sucks for you...I used to wake up at six...For like two weeks because of the clocks going forward...Or was it back? I can't remember ;) LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: I know how you feel. The internet is full of problems when it comes to using it...hehehe! LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: LOL! Thank you :)

sweetElisabeth: YAY! LOL! Thanks :)

WHOOOOOOOOO! We got another ten reviews...That makes 22 in two chapters! OMG! Can you believe that! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Wedding Prep

_**4-Wedding Prep.**_

"Ow!" Arianna's hand flew to her side. She had been getting fake labour pains all day and they were only getting worse and worse.

"Are you okay?" Courtney instantly asked. She was very worried about her cousin and her current condition. Arianna hadn't be able to do a lot beside get out of bed in the morning, which, even then, was a struggle.

"I'm fine." Arianna told her, trying to pass it off as a kick by rubbing her stomach. But Courtney wasn't stupid. She knew that Arianna had been in agony all day and it really did upset her. She hated seeing her family and friends in pain, it hurt her, too.

"Okay then..." And Courtney turned back to the stove. She was cooking food for the two of them at her house, since Arianna had wanted to get away from the stresses of the palace for a little while. It was finally all getting too much for her. She had braved it before, but she needed a break. So, she had called in on Courtney to see if the two could just have some time together.

"Only one month left." Arianna sighed, it wasn't coming soon enough for her. She rubbed her stomach some more, waiting for the little baby to pop out. She was desperate for it to happen, she wanted her life back to the way it had been before.

These days Arianna couldn't do anything without assistance. Walking was hard enough with the massive baby bump poking out from under her jumpers and t-shirts. She felt that the baby was now growing an even bigger distance between her and Eric than before and it wasn't getting easier for the two of them. Arianna just wanted her life back to the way it had been before she had found out she was pregnant, maybe even before she was Queen. Life had been so much simpler for her back then.

"I'm scared..." Courtney admitted, setting two plates of spaghetti bolognese down on the table. It was the only real food Courtney knew how to prepare and it wouldn't do no harm to the baby, either.

"And you don't even have to go through all the pain of it." Arianna replied, twirling her saucy noodles around her fork. Courtney smiled, thinking how right Arianna was. Courtney was prepared for the baby, just not the labour, which was a good thing that she wasn't going to be going through it.

"What if I do something wrong?" Courtney asked. She was worried about messing up. Before if she had screwed up it was only her life she was screwing up, but now it would also be the baby's.

"If you do something wrong, you do something."

"Did you get that from Duncan?" Courtney asked, noting how similar it sounded to the speech Duncan had given Courtney right before the coronation. Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Belle is going to love you no matter what happens." Ariann tried to comfort Courtney, stuffing a fork full of spaghetti into her mouth at the same time. Courtney continued to swirl hers around on the plate.

"What if she doesn't?" She whispered, scared that the baby was just going to reject her.

"She will, n-OW!" Arianna screamed out in pain, her hand flying to her lower stomach. "My bladder is not a fucking trampoline!" She hissed down at her stomach. Courtney laughed, she really was glad not to be on the pain side of it all.

"You can't perform the ceremony tomorrow." Courtney told her cousin, who nodded her head.

Rebecca and Kevin's wedding was the day after that one. Arianna was supposed to join them in marriage as she was the official for the town of Scarlatina, but the baby wasn't letting her have five minites for herself, let alone anyone else.

"Who else can do it?"

* * *

><p>"NO!" Courtney yelled out.<p>

"Arianna clearly can't perform the ceremony, so it is up to you, Duncan or Prince Eric." Kaly told Courtney again. The brunette was not happy at all. She sank down in her seat, hoping it was all just a dream that would pass. It was no dream. Her nightmare was reality.

"Go ask Rebecca who she wants." Arianna suggested. Courtney nodded her head, there was a very good chance that Rebecca would not pick her to marry her and Kevin together.

The church was decorated out perfectly, just the way Courtney remembered it to have been like last time she had seen it. Last time Courtney had been in the church was when she was still a full human, not sort of like a zombie nonsense. t brought back a few good memories to mind. One specifically of Duncan falling off a ladder.

Rebecca was in the back room with Duncan, Phoebe and a few other guests who were helping her out. They were going over last minute plans and details for the day, making sure that it was perfect for the bride.

"Hey, Princess." Duncan greeted, kissing his girlfriend as she sat down on his lap. "I thought you and Arianna were having some 'girl time'." Courtney smiled, gently shoving Duncan's shoulder.

"We were until we had some disturbing news." Courtney told him, purposly wanting to worry him.

"Is everything okay?" Duncan asked, sounding just a tad bit panicked at the thought that something was wrong with Arianna, more so the baby, but Arianna too.

"Oh, yeah, Arianna and the baby are fine." Courtney told him and Duncan pushed her from his lap. He really had thought something was wrong.

"Rebecca." Courtney walked away from her fiancee and over to her sister-in-law. The confused girl looked up, meeting eyes with Courtney on the way and smiled.

"Hey, Courtney." She greeted the girl. She was more than happy for Courtney to be there, the two girls got on very well after all.

"I have to ask you something on behalf on the royal family and stuff." The brunette said, taking the chair opposite the soon-to-be bride.

"Sure." Rebecca replied, shuffling the loose papers togethers into a neat pile. "What's up?"

"Well, since Arianna looks like she could explode at any moment." Courtney started and Rebecca laughed. "You can have the choice of who gets to marry you tomorrow because Arianna screams out in pain less than every two minutes."

"Understandable." Rebecca asnwered, knowing how difficult it was Arianna. "Who are my choices?"

Rebecca had never told anyone before, but she had once had a daughter herself. It was many years ago, back before she was a vampire. The hardest thing she had done was walk away from her daughter and husband. It was back in 1800's, so it was perfectly normal back then for a woman to have a child and husband by the age of seventeen, like Rebecca had. But she preferred to keep that part of her life a secret from everyone. It pained to think about it.

"Me, Duncan or that twat from that place." Rebecca laughed again. She knew that Courtney meant Eric. The two were always squabling over petty little things, so she instantly knew who she was talking about.

"Not much of a choice." Rebecca replied, thinking it all over in her head.

"Tell me you know another another Duncan." The delinquent pleaded. The last thing he wanted to do was be the one to marry his sister and her fiancee, especially on such short notice when he wasn't prepared for any of it.

"I know another Duncan." Courtney replied and Duncan felt a wave of relief wash over him. That was until Courtney continued talking, "But the one I'm talking about is you." The brunette smiled, watching her own fiancee have a minor heart-attack on the inside of his chest.

"Why me?" He asked, not seeing how he was possibly considered royal.

"Because you're...I don't know, okay?" Courtney answered, not even knowing herself. "I'm just the messenger in all of this."

"Well, you're my bridesmaid, Duncan's giving me away...That leaves Eric, I guess." Rebecca thought back over it all and nodded her head. She wanted Eric to marry her so Courtney and Duncan weren't left out fo the ceremony itself.

"Perfect, I'll just go tell Arianna." Courtney smiled, getting to her feet once again. It had been worth the trip after all.

A/N: Am I any good at ending chapters? NO!

Why do I bother? I should just keep the chapters going forever...o.O

haha!

GUESS WHAT? Only 86 days until the next Harry Potter movie comes out in the UK! WHOOOO! I can not wait :) LOL!

Did you know that this is the 110th day of the year, meaning there are only 255 left? I did! I got it from the Harry Potter wiki...LOL! Gives me something to do when I'm bored ;) LOL!

Well, I thought I'd quickly update this story before I go start packing...Only two days and I leave for the weekend...I know, I know...That does mean no updates 'til Tuesday at the latest ;) Depending what time we get back on Monday :)

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Lazy ass...LOL! What part of twilight are we talking about here? I have no idea...Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: hehe! Why thank you :) I did try ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: WHOOO! LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: ahaha! I know, I know...Poor little zebra's...LOL! ahaha! Thanks :)

sweetElisabeth: Hehe! Thank you :)

Is this reminding anyone of twilight, besides Aaron, because I'm not seeing it and it's now annoying me...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. The Wedding

_**5-The Wedding**_

Eric smirked as he leaned on the doorway. He was in a room full of beautiful girls in dresses, why wouldn't he smirk? Courtney rolled her eyes, giving the Prince a gentle shove with her hand as she brushed her hair with the comb in the other.

"Hey, Rebecca." Rebecca smiled at Eric, happy that she could count on someone to do something right. "I just wanted to let you know that I can not be blamed for anything that goes wrong." The smile faded into and evil smirk on Rebecca's face.

"You mess up and I have you hung by your big right toe and left thumb." The threat had come out a lot harsher than anyone could have thought Rebecca could have been, but she was a vampire. It was only natural for vampires to be cold blooded creatures when they wanted to be. However, Rebecca went straight back to smiling happily.

For the first time since the two had met, Courtney saw Rebecca with her hair down. She had, had her locks of black hair, that reached the very bottom of her back, curled into loose ringlets. The pure white dress she wore was beautiful. It hugged onto her figure, but was quite loose at the bottom. Phoebe kept joking about how eay it would be to slip of, only to keep earning slaps upside the head from the bride.

Eric smiled, laughing silently to himself. He shook his head, girls were just too tough for him to deal with alone. So, he made his way to the other end of the church where Kevin and the boys were staying.

"He is such a pain." Courtney mumbled. She was now fiddling with Rebecca's hair, inserting a pink flower clip to pull back a bit of her hair. She looked absolutely beautiful once it was all done. Courtney could only wish that she looked just as beautiful on her wedding day.

"Have to give him credit, though." Phoebe said, pulling her own dress up once again. It was slightly too big for her and so it kept slipping down over her chest. "He is the father of your child." The young vampire joked. Courtney rolled her eyes. Phoebe always knew how to annoy someone just right.

"And if my child is screwed up it just gives me someone to blame, doesn't it?" Courtney replied, a smirk on her own face as she thought of hanging Eric the way Rebecca had mentioned.

The guys weren't half as ready as the girls were. They were all struggling to adjust their bow ties and place jackets on without them being inside out. It was a funny sight to watch, but not to be in. It was hectic and the nerves were just setting in, too.

"I can't do this..." Kevin muttered to himself, head in hand. He was sat against one of the walls on a plastic chair. He was now starting to worry about messing up his vows or Rebecca getting fed up of him and running. It was crowding his mind with the bad thoughts of what was going to happen.

"You'll be fine." Eric assured Kevin. Nothing was going to go wrong. At least everyone hoped nothing was going to go wrong.

"If I'm this nervous on my wedding day, shoot me!" Duncan whispered to Eric, who smirked in reply. The Prince turned to the vampire, a glint of hope in his eye.

"And not give you the pleasure of being married to Courtney, no chance." He gave him a pat on the back and walked away to sit down himself. Eric would love to see how well Courtney and Duncan coped with each other and their temperamental ways.

"Okay, Kev." Duncan crouched down on the floor in front of him. "Rebecca is an amazing girl who you are lucky enough to have love you." He jabbed his soon to be brother-in-law in the chest, trying to get him to ease up on the nerves. "Now, get your ass out there and prove to her that you love her just as much." Kevin nodded his head, getting to his feet. As Kevin left the room, Duncan turned back to Eric. "Shoot me anyway."

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I can do this..." Rebecca mumbled, one hand on her stomach. The nerves were making her feel sick inside. Her stomach was doing backflips and she had no idea what she was doing.<p>

"Happy thoughts, Becky." Phoebe encouraged. "Happy thoughts."

"I'm trying." Rebecca hissed under her breath. She didn't mean to be horrible to her young sister, but it just came naturally with all the nerves and pressure. Taking deep breathes wasn't helping. Thinking happy thoughts wasn't helping. The nerves were still there.

A loud wolf whistle came from the doorway and everyone turned to face Duncan. The green-haired punk smirked, his eyes scanning the room for all the hot bridesmaids. That was before Courtney sat herself down on his lap to stop him from staring. She wanted to slap him, but going down the isle with a big, red hand print on his cheek wasn't going to be a good idea.

"Is it time already?" Rebecca asked. Now the nerves were kicking in. The butterflies really kicked in and she really did think she was going to throw up at that moment.

"Don't tell me your nervous, too." Duncan really would have thought that his sister wouldn't be nervous. She was the tough, fearless one out of the two. Kevin being nervous, fair enough. Rebecca being nervous, something was wrong.

"If nervous on your wedding day Eric won't be the only one to shoot you." Gwen slapped Duncan's arm. He wasn't helping Rebecca one bit being there.

"Quiet reading my mind." Duncan whined, clinging onto Courtney as if he was a young child and she was his teddy bear.

"Will you two shut up!" Courtney hissed, before smiling in Rebecca's direction. "Today isn't about you." Duncan and Gwen poked their tongues out to each other and left it at that.

"Can we just go?" Courtney got off Duncan's lap. "Please?" Rebecca was almost begging now. She wanted to get it over and done with, hoping the nerves would go away after a while.

* * *

><p>"I now pronounce you man and wife." Eric beamed at the two. "You may now kiss the bride." Kevin smiled back and Rebecca was glowing with happiness. Kevin pulled Rebecca closer to him, kissing her with as much passion as he could give. This was the start to their new lives together. He wanted to start it off right.<p>

"Weddings are so corny." Duncan whispered to Courtney, who just kept smiling. She was thinking things over about her own wedding in her head, hoping that it went as well as theirs had.

"Do you still want to get married?" Courtney asked, not turning to look at her fiancee. She was worried that he had changed his mind after being at his sisters wedding and seeing how it all went down.

"I never said that." Duncan's words send shivers down Courtney spine as his breath hoveered into her ear. She smiled. Courtney was happy to know that the next wedding she attended was going to be her own.

"Then prepare for more corniness." Courtney whispered in reply, turning to face Duncan and kissing him with everything she had. She could not wait for it to be their turn.

A/N: Bleh...

LOL!

This is just getting...BLEH!

LOL!

...

This is a sad, sad day...This is the last time I am going to update this story until Monday...I promise you that this will be the first story I update when I get back :) and in case you haven't worked it out yet, I'm going away for the weekend and won't be back 'til Monday ;) LOL!

Thank you to;

InstruMental: LOL! Well, we got one wedding out of the way ;) ahahaha that zebra should have just moved away...LOL! ahaha! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: In my defence I have only just remembered that he does...I have never read any of the twilight books, meaning that I do not know what happens to Bella after she becomes a vampire and I'm pretty sure it's normal for people to get married and have a baby, menaing that, that isn't taken from twilight! Thanks :)

XxXYunocchi-and-TamoraXxX: Confused over what? Get well soon :) Thank you :)

Panda Reaper: Yeah...I see slight hints of it here and there, but it's not my fault! ahaha! Thanks :)

Clarissa: I meant marry as in the vicar who marry's people, not as in the bride or groom...Get it? LOL! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: WHOOO! I like her :) I'll squeeze her in when I can :) Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: Is that a bad thing...? XD! LOL! She'll come soon, I promise ;) LOL! Thank you :)

WHOOO! I like getting reviews :) It makes me smile :) LOL! And gives me something to read ;) ahaha!

I love you all so much :)

Yes, I understand if this is slightly like twilight, but I don't really care :) I'm not basing it off twilight, if anything is like twilight I'm remembering it subconsciously, so I can not be held responsible ;) LOL!

I guess I'll talk to you all Monday :)

PEACE OUT!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. The Reception

_**6-The Reception**_

"Congrats, Rebecca." Taylor smiled as she hugged her cousin close to her. The vampire teen was wearing a short, blue dress and her chest length, brown hair was clipped up as her bangs fell across her forehead in a perfect line.

"Yeah, good luck with everything." Bridgette added on, hugging Rebecca, too. She, too, wore a blue dress, only hers was a baby blue color, whilst Taylor's was electric. The blonde's was also strapless and floor length, giving a elegant taste to it.

"Thanks, guys." Rebecca hugged them both back in turn. She hadn't be able to stop smiling since she had started walking down the isle. When she had got there all her nerves had disappeared. The happiness and excitement had finally sank in and all she could focus on was her husband-to-be.

At the table to the side the young vampire with the bright teal hair wasn't looking as happy. Gwen hadn't smiled much through the whole wedding, it was just too happy for her and her likings.

"Cheer up, babe." Trent urged his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. It wasn't helping.

Wedding's just weren't for everybody. Gwen was just one of those people who found the dark and the devious better than the happiness and the glory that a wedding would bring to people.

"No one is forcing you to be here." Duncan told her. He was smirking at her from the opposite side of the table, the 'safe' zone. Gwen narrowed her eyes on Duncan. He knew that Rebecca would never forgive Gwen if she hadn't attended her wedding. The two had known each other since the beginning when the to had become vampires at roughly the same time.

Rebecca came skipping up behind her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. She had the same award inning smile still plastered on her face. Duncan turned his on grinning face upwards to see his sisters happy face.

"Come on, Dunc." Rebecca pulled away, slipping her hand into his. "I deserve a dance with my brother." Before Duncan had time to argue, or anyone else had time to crack a laugh, Rebecca had pulled Duncan onto the dance floor and the to ere already swaying back and fore on the spot.

Phoebe, laughing at her siblings, came and sat in Duncan's empty seat beside Courtney. The to brunettes turned and shared a laugh at what they were looking at. It was a bet the three girls had made before hand, betting whether Rebecca was going to get a dance with her brother after the wedding. It was worth the result.

"So, looks like your gonna be next then, Court." Phoebe told her soon-to-be sister-in-law. Phoebe was quite excited about the event, she couldn't wait until Courtney was really part of the family. She really did like Courtney and ould love to have her in the family once and for all.

"You sound happier than me." Courtney joked, her eye alive with her own excitement.

"Not changing your mind, are you , Court?" Bridgette asked, sitting down with Taylor. The two had gone straight off to dance after seeing Rebecca. Now they had worn themselves out and wanted to sit back down again.

"Of course I want to gte married, wouldn't be wearing this if I didn't want to." She flashed her engagment ring and Bridgette and Phoebe both smiled their cheesy grins at Courtney.

"Have you set a date yet?" Trent asked. Courtney and Duncan hadn't actually talked to any of them about the wedding. It was all about Belle at the moment. The sooner she was born the better it would be for everyone. Not that didn't love Belle already, but even Duncan and Courtney were sick of hearing her name by the end of the day.

"Not yet." Courtney answered, still thinking of the perfect date in her head. "It'll definitely be after new years, though." She assured everyone. Courtney and Duncan weren't in a rush to tie the knot, but sooner was easier than later for them.

Everyone was now smiling, thinking about Courtney and Duncan's wedding. And still watching Duncan being forced to dance by his sister. The teen hadn't even danced with Courtney that night. He was very reluctant in the situation he was in. Not knowing whether he should keep dancing to keep Rebecca happy, or excuse himself to the bathroom and try and squeeze out of the window.

Suddnly Courtney felt a vibrating over her chest are and everyone was giving her a funny look. She smiled awkwardkly, slipping her cell from her bra as discredly as possible. But everyone was staring at her as she did so.

Courtney hardly ever used her cell phone in Scarlatina. There was no need to, but she always kept it on hand. Since Eric had managed to flush his bleeper down the toilet, Courtney and him used cell phones to contact each other in terms of emergency only.

"Hello?" Courtney answered.

"You may want to get to the palace NOW!" Eric was panting, breathing heavily down the phone line.

"Eric...Slow down." Courtney tried to talk down the phone to him, but the music was a little to loud. "What's wrong?" Courtney was starting to panic slightly, hoping that everything was going okay with Arianna.

"Arianna's having the baby." Eric told Courtney. After the wedding ceremony he had retreated back to the palace. Rebecca had invited him to the reception, but he wanted to stick closely to Arianna's side. He just didn't trust Kaly.

"Now?"

"No, tomorrow. YES NOW!" Courtney nodded her head, even if Eric couldn't see her. Her whole body was now set to panic mode.

"We're on our way." The brunette hung up and ran to the dance floor. She practically jumped up to Rebecca and Duncan, who were both caught off guard by how Courtney just seemed to appear there. "Duncan, we have to go."

"Why?" Duncan and Rebecca moved apart a little, both as confused as the other. "Is everything okay?"

"Just-COME ON!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him from the party. Rebecca knew exactly what this was about, even if Courtney hadn't said so. And it was the only reason he was letting them leave.

A/N: I'M BACK, BABY!

Was this worth waiting for? hehe! ;)

I told you Belle was coming soon :) LOL!

I had a GREAT weekend :) So much fun...I met a grizzled leaf monkey who me and Aaron named Gary :) HE WAS SO CUTE! LOL! And I visited a castle AND WENT ALL THE WAY TO THE TOP! LOL! IT WAS SOOOO HIGH UP! And I went and saw Your Highness, which was HYSTERICAL! If you haven't already, and you are of 15 years of age, GO WATCH IT! Seriously, it's soo funny :)

I hope you've all enjoyed your Easter, too :) I have had six easter eggs :) HAPPY TIMES! LOL! Only eaten one...That was yesterday and now I can't eat any more because I feel sick after eating these little mini cream egg things...BLEH! I don't even like cream egg...Why did I eat them?

ANYWAY! I am tired after my train journey...But it was good for one thing NEW STORY IDEA! Seriously...I got it from staring out the window and looking at tree's...LOL! You'll see why when I write and upload the first chapter :) All I am telling you is that it is about a girl called Daisy (Not a TD fic) and it is a fantasy story...;) LOL!

Thank you to;

Destanaa: ahaha! Yeah, you may have a wait 'til that perfect day ;) LOL! But I'm sure it'll be perfect :) Thank you :)

XxXYuniocchi-ChanXxX: AWWWW! Hope Tamora gets well soon :) haha! :) Glad it makes more sense now :) Thanks :)

CyD1224Izzy: hehe! Thanks :) I have missed you, too :) LOL!

Aaron'sInAMineField: ? What were we talking about? I am LOST! LOL! I know you don't like romance, but weddings fall under that category :P LOL! Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: ahahahaha! But you can't say that Courtney was wrong in calling him that ;) LOL! ahaha! Hung by his left thumb and right big toe...Hmmm...Yeah, would be fun to watch :) ahaha! LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: ahaha! LOL! Thank you :)

WHOOO! I REALLY AM BACK NOW!

LOL!

Thank you all :) I love all lots and lots and lots :)

I have missed you all and I hope you LOVED this chapter :)

ahaha! LOL!

...Okay, now the chocolate may possibly be kicking in ;)

I am now off to write that new story, chapter one :) WHOOO! Then I must finish reading Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian :) ALMOST THERE! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Isabella Alexis Hudson

_**7-Isabella Alexis Hudson**_

Courtney and Duncan came skidding around the corner of the palace hallway. They had been told that Arianna was in her bedroom, but nothing else was known. In the rush Courtney was having a hard time remembering where the bedroom was, so the two were left running around endless corridors. It was a relief when they spotted Nigel sat outside the room.

"How is she?" Courtney asked, sliding onto the bench, gasping for breath, beside her father. Arianna let out a loud scream from her bedroom and Duncan held his hands over his sensitive ears.

"She's been better." Nigel replied, hugging Courtney with one arm.

"I'm scared now..." Courtney's eyes were wide with fear. She had no idea what she was going to do when the baby actually did arrive. Courtney was totally unprepared emotionally for whatever was going to happen now.

"No need to get scared." Duncan pulled Courtney into a hug and rested his head on top of hers, taking in the smell of her hair. "You're gonna be a great mother." But it wasn't enough to boost Courtney's confidence far enough. She was scared. Petrified with fear of messing up her daughters life.

"I have minus zero experience with kids." Courtney muttered to herself, but the other two could hear her.

"That makes two of us." Duncan replied.

Nigel smiled. He could remember when he was in their position, not knowing what to do or what was going to happen. It was a scary position to be in, but it had to be dealt with properly. No new parent knew what to do with a baby. It just came naturally once that baby was in their arms. Nigel just had to smile and bare to watch the confusion that Courtney and Duncan were going through.

"Have you named her yet?" Nigel asked, not taking his eyes away from the bedroom door.

"Belle." Courtney whispered and Nigel smiled some more. Baby Belle. "Short for Isabella." Nigel smiled some more. He had always loved the name Isabella, and it was his first choice for Courtney's name, too. "Isabella Alexis Hudson."

There was silence for a moment. The only sound was Courtney's heavy breathing from running and the fear that still washed over her. Then there came the heavy clip-clapping of everyone else's feet. The group came running around the corner, rushing towards the three who were sat on the bench outside Arianna's bedroom.

"Where's the fire?" Bridgette panted, leaning on the wall to catch her breath. It was a big palace to run around. It was an old castle after all, used as a battle fort in the early days. It was absolutely massive inside. It was quite easy to get lost inside the palace, os it was quite a wonder that the group had found where Arianna's bedroom was.

Arianna let out another room shaking shriek. No one could even imagine the pain she was goiong through at that moment.

"There's the fire." Duncan replied, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh God..." Taylor's hand flew to her mouth. She gagged slightly, turning away from the bedroom door. Everyone turned to face her with curiosity. "I can smell the blood..." She whispered to them, seeing how they were all worried about her. Taylor was still in the recovering process of her transformation from a human eater to an animal eater. It was a difficult transaction to make. Being around blood didn't help.

"Control yourself or go." Duncan told her harshly. He hadn't meant it in a horrible manner, but the nerves of having a child were starting to get to him.

"I-I'm okay..." Taylor removed her hand from her mouth and nodded her head. She took in as many deep breathes as she could. The blood was still in the air, but no fangs were in her mouth. It was progress.

"I thought you could control yourself." Courtney questioned her. The brunette didn't take her wide eyes off the door. She was paralyzed with the fear of becoming a mother, but was still trying to think of something else to keep her mind from it.

"I-I could...But I haven't been around blood in a while and..." Taylor couldn't explain it properly. It was as if her natural vampire instinct was coming back to her. Sucking the blood from a human was always the natural vampire thing to do, but it was heavily frowned upon in the community.

"You're not allowed to be in here." Layona told the group, walking down the hallway from the opposite direction. She wasn't as strict as Kaly was, but she still applied by the rules.

Layona was the kinder one of the two council members. Most people did prefer Layona to Kaly, but Kaly was the leader of the two. They were supposed to be equals, but Layona liked to hang back and let Kaly do her job enough for the two of them. It wasn't that she was lazy, it was because Kaly was more determined to do a better job than Layona was. So, Layona knew it would just be easier to let Kaly take charge of everything the two were supposed to do.

"Why not?" Gwen asked, her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm just doing my job." Layona replied firmly, holding up her hands in defense. "Only Mr. Black, the Princess and what's-his-face can stay." Everyone smirked at the fact that Layona didn't know what Duncan's name was. Duncan didn't care at that moment, though. He was too concerned about the worries of becoming a father at any moment. "So, if you do not mind." Layona gestured to behind the group of teenagers.

"I'll walk you back." Courtney told them, seeing how none of them seemed to know where the hell they were going to go to get out of the palace.

Courtney moved past everyone so that she was in the front of the group, leading them back around the corner they had appeared behind.

"Scared?" Nigel asked, turning to face Duncan. It was obvious he was, but Nigel was making conversation for the two of them. It had been quite a few years since they had, had a one on one chat. Last time they had the roles had been reversed and it had been Nigel who was about to become a father.

"I'm destined to screw this up..." Duncan replied, nodding his head to answer the question. Nigel chuckled.

"Nervous are just apart of the whole ordeal."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do..." Duncan seemed to just be muttering things to himself now. Scared of everything that was happening at once.

"No one knows how to be a father." Nigel told Duncan. "I didn't have a clue, remember?" Duncan smiled slightly at the memory.

* * *

><p>Nigel paced back and fore in front of his and his wife's bedroom door. It was for safety and precaution that he was not allowed to be in there with him, but Masey and Kristy were and Nigel trusted them just as much.<p>

"You're really making me feel sick with all that pacing, Nigel." Maria told her brother-in-law. She had her own massive baby bump poking out from under an over-stretched t-shirt.

Nigel didn't stop the walking back and fore. He was too nervous to do so.

"What am I going to do?" He mumbled to himself and Duncan smirked in his direction.

"Nigel, CHILL!" He practically yelled, but he was not going to make too much noise for Courtney's sake. "You'll be fine...You're perfect father material." But Nigel shook his head, he didn't believe Duncan. "Seriously, everything will be fine. You have Courtney with you, after all." Nigel stopped, thinking about his wife. He took in deep breaths. "And you know she will not let you be a failure at being a father." Nigel smiled down at the floor, she most certainly wouldn't.

* * *

><p>"Courtney turned out okay." Nigel told Duncan. "And I raised her single handedly, you have so much support around you."<p>

"I hope you're right..." Duncan told him.

"I usually am." Nigel replied and Duncan smiled.

Arianna let out another ear splitting scream, this one louder than any of the others. The time between then and the birth of the baby was growing shorter and shorter. This was not helping Duncan and his nerves.

"What cha talking 'bout?" Courtney asked, sitting back down between her father and fiancee. Her mood seemed to have gone from fearful to excited. Maybe the walk and the fresh air had done her good.

"Nothing, Princess." Duncan said, turning towards Courtney and smiling.

Slowly, the creaky bedroom door to Arianna's own room opened up. Eric popped his head around and smiled at the two new parents. Courtney and Duncan looked up into his face, trying to work out what was going on.

"Come see her." The Prince finally ordered the two. Courtney and Duncan jumped to their feet in an instant. Nigel stayed behind, wanting to let them have their space first.

The two saw that Arianna was now asleep in her bed, her tanned face sweaty and her blonde hair tied back messily. It was easy to tell that she had been through a lot in the past few hours. So, Courtney and Duncan decided to let her have her rest whilst they looked at the baby.

She was tiny, but looked just how Taylor had described her to be like. Her body was completely tanned, matching Courtney's skin color, mostly. On top of her head were small, fine blonde wisps of hair. The baby was dressed in a red one-piece. She slowly opened up her eyes, peering up at her parents with her beautiful clear ocean blue eyes.

"She is so cute..." Courtney mumbled, leaning over the crib. Duncan smiled, kissing his girl on her forehead.

"She does look just like Arianna." Duncan whispered, careful not to wake said girl. Courtney nodded her head, smiling down.

"Guess it could be worse." She replied. "She could have looked like Eric." Arianna let out a giggle and Duncan and Courtney turned to face her. She was now wide awake, staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom.

"You can hold her mind." Arianna told the two, closing her eyes once more. It was easy to tell that she worn out from all the stress and in pain from the five or six hours of labour she had been in.

Courtney turned back to her newly born daughter and smiled. She cautiously leaned down and scooped the baby into her arms. She didn't let out as much as a whimper, only stared curiously at Courtney. The brunette couldn't stop smiling.

"Isabella Alexis Hudson." She whsipered to her baby. "Welcome to the family."

A/N: !

Okay, so you have all been waiting for this moment...;) LOL! BELLE IS HERE! AT LAST! LOL!

Also, a lot of you want the wedding to be in October...WHY? Okay...Not yelling there, just curious :) But I have decided on a date...Maybe it is in October...We won't know until I decided to add it in...I don't even know when that will be to be perfectly honest with you...LOL!

OKAY I want you guys to PLEASE check out my new story called Daisy's Daydreams. If you like my stories, please read it. If you only like my stories because they are TD...Still read it! ;) LOL! Please read it. It is a fantasy one like this, so...You should enjoy if you enjoy this :)

I have to have glasses...Only for reading and using the computer...BLEH!

LOL!

Thank you to;

CyD1224Izzy: haha! ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Yes. Yes it is. ;) Thanks :)

XxXYunocchi-chanXxX: hehe! Glad Tamora is feeling better :) Thank you :)

pomtdwt: LOL! Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28:...Yeah, I think you covered them all...;) LOL! I wouldn't dare give my cream eggs away even if I don't like them...That would mean someone else had more chocolate than me...LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: hehe! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! Thank you :)

Clarissa: No. Duncan and Courtney are not married yet. They will be...soon-ish, but not yet. Thanks :)

InstruMental: ahaha! You know...I've never been able to get into the Scream movie series...LOL! But I can see you like it a lot ;) ahaha! LOL! Thank you :)

WHOOOOO! DEAD ON 50 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! LOL!

You know...It's never a good sign when you ask your mother who her favorite child is and she replies the fish...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

PLEASE CHECK OUT Daisy's Daydreams :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Settling In

_**8-Settling In**_

Phoebe cooed over her baby niece as she lied beside her on the floor. Courtney was unofficially living with Duncan, but Belle was currently staying with Nigel for a few hours whilst everyone else was setting up her belongings into Duncan's house.

Phoebe, of course, could not resist being around the baby. She was drawn to her out of cuteness, which could be quite annoying for Duncan because Phoebe was now always around.

"She is just soooo cute." Phoebe smiled, stroking her finger over Belle's cheek. Naturally, the baby tried to fit it into her mouth. She was slightly part vampire after all.

"You must have said that about fifty billion times already." Duncan muttered. He was sat on the floor behind Phoebe, watching her every move with caution. It was as if he suspected her to pick up the baby and do a runner at any moment.

"Well she is!" Phoebe moaned. She knew she was never going to be able to have kids of her own because physically she was fifteen and there was a lot of complicated procedures for a young vampire to have children.

"Are you taking her home as soon as everything is sorted?" Gwen asked. She was sitting opposite Duncan, peering down at the baby from the other side to Phoebe. Gwen wasn't one for babies, but even she had to admit that she was pretty cute.

"Yep." Courtney called from the kitchen. She was trying her best to find some food, but there was nothing in the cupboards for her to munch on.

"Why wasn't everything set up ready for her?" Taylor asked. She, totally uninterested by the baby, was lying down on the sofa, flicking through a book she had found on the floor nearby.

"...Good question." Courtney replied, but said no more. Recently all she had wanted to do was eat a lot. Kaly had told her it was just her body's way of finally coming to terms with the non-growing process, but Courtney wasn't too sure about that explanation.

"And Kaly was hoping that I'd keep her." Arianna told everyone. She was in the kitchen with Courtney, watching her cousin aimlessly look around for something to eat. The Queen was back to wearing her royal dresses and tiara on top of her head. It suited her, yes, but Arianna did quite like wearing baggy jumpers and t-shirts for that short while she was allowed to.

"Why didn't you keep her?" Bridgette asked, fussing over the baby herself. She thought that Belle was absolutely adorable and she couldn't wait until she had kids of her own.

"Because I have enough to worry about about without adding a baby to it." Arianna came walking into the living room from the kitchen, sitting down on the sofa behind Duncan's head. She was quite happy to hand the baby over to Courtney and Duncan, but Kaly was making sure that she was around the baby before she moved in with them for real.

"And she's mine now, anyway." Courtney smiled, sitting down beside Duncan. She rested her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. Courtney was also very tired lately, not being able to get a lot of sleep at night. That wasn't going to change with a new born baby in the house.

The baby's bedroom looked beautiful. It had a wooden floor, with a pink rug in the center, and cream walls. It had originally been a guest room, but they had decided it was better off as the babies room.

There was a white crib in the middle of the left wall and a matching changing table on the opposite wall. Opposite the door was a white wooded closet, filled up with pretty little dresses and items of clothing for the baby. Toys were stacked up on shelves and locked away in toy boxes, awaiting to be used when needed. All in all, the room looked amazing and just perfect for Belle.

"There we go." Courtney kissed her daughter's head and slid the side of the crib up. The brunette couldn't help but stare at her beautiful sleeping baby girl. She could not help but think about how lucky she was to have such a perfect daughter.

Belle sucked happily on her pacifier as she slept. Courtney had, had no struggle getting her to sleep, which was a good sign that things might just be okay for everyone after all.

"Night, night, baby girl." Courtney quietly crept from the room, shutting the door behind her. Duncan was out in the hallway to greet her, his arms open, ready for a hug.

"Happy now?" Duncan asked her, nuzzling his head into Courtney's hair. "Is your life complete yet?" Courtney shook her head, breaking out the hug enough to look up at Duncan, but not enough for the hug to have stopped completely.

"Not yet." Courtney told Duncan. "I have to marry you, then we have to have a baby boy...Then my life will be complete." The two smiled at each other, knowing that was what they both wanted to have a complete life.

"We need to set a date." Duncan whispered as Courtney leaned in for a kiss. She stopped, bumping their forehead together gently instead.

"February fourteenth." Courtney told him after a moments silence. "We can get married on Valentine's Day." Duncan chuckled slightly under his breath and Courtney smiled at her fiancee.

"Sounds like a plan." Duncan agreed. Courtney leaned in for her kiss again, only this time she was interrupted by Belle's crying. The brunette let go of Duncan, reading to go attend to her daughter. But Duncan pulled her back by the wrist.

"I'll get her...You get some sleep." Duncan ordered, seeing the slight bags growing under Courtney's eyes. She nodded and let Duncan open up the bedroom door.

Duncan silently walked over to his daughter's crib and picked her up. Belle instantly stopped crying, a real daddy's girl. The punk stared down at his daughter, rocking her back and fore in his arms as she drifted back off to sleep.

"Now, what was all the fuss about?" He whispered to her.

"Oh, what a daddy's girl she's going to be." Courtney smiled from the doorway. She was now dressed in a short, pink nightgown. Duncan had to fight the urge to wolf whistle, not wanting to wake the baby up. So, he carefully placed her back in the crib and left the bedroom with his fiancee. Maybe their little family was complete for the time being.

A.N: AWWWW!

LOL!

I think Belle is just adorable!

LOL!

...There was something I had to say...Now I do not know what it was...LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: I now see why everyone thinks you will die alone...No Romance, no weddings, no babies...ALONE! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: EEEE! LOVE GLEE! LOL! Thanks :)

XxXYunocchi-and-TamoraXxX: HEY! Glad to see you're better :) ahaha! LOL! Thank you :)

Pandah N. Reaper: LOL! ;) Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: ahaha! ;) Good thinking ;) Thank you :)

InstruMental: NOOO! I could never end The Going's On here...That would be sad and depressing for me...and everyone else I think ;) LOL! Thanks :)

CyD1224Izzy: ahaha! ;) Thank you :)

Destanaa: LOL! ;) Awww! Thank you so much :) Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: XD! LOL! I know, I know...Glasses aren't that bad...I actually used to want them when I was younger...Now I'm not so sure about them...LOL! Thank you :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. More War

_**9-More War**_

"She is majorly cute." Bridgette cooed over Belle again. Courtney had taken her out for a walk in her stroller, only for her to bump into everyone at the fountain. Naturally, they all wanted to fuss over her, so Courtney let them. At least she was able to sit down with five minutes to herself.

"And tiring." Courtney added, yawning. She still wan't able to have a decent nights sleep.

"Hey!" Arianna sat on the floor by the stroller. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a red hooded jumper. Her tiara had left her head and she had a shoulder bag slung across her body. All in all, she didn't look like the Queen.

"What do you want?" Courtney asked, looking Arianna up and down.

"What makes you think I always want something?" Arianna asked, but it was clear she was there for a reason. Arianna was always there for a reason. That reason usually meant something was going to end up bad for Courtney.

"I know you well enough." Courtney replied.

"That's a lame answer..." Arianna muttered.

"It might be lame, but it's the right one." Courtney told her cousin. "Now what do you want?" Arianna turned her face up look at Courtney, smiling happily at her cousin. "Creep...Why are you dressed like that anyway?"

Arianna looked down at what she was wearing. There was nothing wrong with those clothes, she was simply trying to blend in with the crowd. The Scarlatina newspaper had been trying to get an interview with her ever since she had, had the baby. It was sending Arianna insane.

"So, you know how much I value you as a cousin." The blonde moved so she was sat beside Courtney on the fountain's marble edge.

"Now you definetly want something." Courtney mumbled to herself, but Arianna kept smiling at her. It was starting to get a bit awkward for Courtney. "What do you want?" Courtney whined, feeling extremely awkward under the pressure of Arianna's creepy smile. That and her vampire fangs weren't exactly good points.

"I gotta got to LOTD for, like, an hour." Courtney shifted back a bit. "If anything goes wrong you're incharge." Courtney gave Arianna a shove, and she almost fell back into the fountain.

"And what are the chances of something going wrong?" Courtney asked, worried that something would go wrong. If something did go wring Courtney wouldn't have had the first clue what to do. She was still trying to get the hang of having a baby, let alone take care of an entire town for an hour.

"I'll lie and say not that high." Courtney punched Arianna's arm. The blonde just loved to wind Courtney up like that. "What?" Arianna giggled. "It's not my fault if the whole town comes crumbling down at the hand of some evil bitch in the next hour." Courtney narrowed her eyes on her her cousin, but Arianna just kept smiling.

"Technically it would be your fault." Trent told Arianna. He was lying toplessly on the floor, soaking up as much sun as he could. It was winter afterall, and that meant that the weather in Scarlatina was going to change any day now.

"Yeah, this is your country." Taylor reminded her. Arianna rolled her eyes. Trust someone to point out the obviousness of it all.

"And how many of you have tried stopping a war single-handed?" Arianna asked, then slapped Courtney's hand back down after she raised it. "Rhetorical question." She told her cousin, who smirked triumphantly.

"Wait...What war?" Geoff asked. Everyone turned to face Arianna. No one had been told about a war, so why was Arianna trying to stop one?

"Shit!" The Queen cursed under her breath. "Uh..Forget I said that!" But no one was going to forget she said that.

"Arianna, what war?" Courtney asked, her face dead serious. Arianna sighed, she knew she had lost this battle. She should have just kept her big mouth shut in the first place.

"The Trackers are planning on attacking again." She mumbled, twisting a lock of blonde hair between her fingers. She was getting quite nervous now.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Courtney asked, she wasn't mad. She was more disappointed that Arianna had been keeping it to herself.

"It's supposed to be a hush, hush sort of thing." Arianna explained. "That's why I'm off to the Land Of The Dead. Me and Eric are having some sort of meeting about everything."

"Why would they tell you if it was 'hush, hush'?" Taylor asked. "You can't keep your big mouth shut about anything." Arianna was still trying to get on good terms with Taylor. It wasn't going too well. The two girls just hated each other.

"How about shutting yours!" Arianna snapped at Taylor.

"And exactly what are you doing to stop them attacking?" Gwen asked. She was interested in saving the town of Scarlatina again. It was what they did. Save Scarlatina and none of them getting recognition for it.

"Nothing yet...We don't even know if they are going to attack yet." Arianna told everyone. It wasn't a huge boost of confidence for anyone, but all they had to do was wait now.

A/N: Sorry that this story is starting to go downhill a bit now...

It will hopefully pick up soon...Hopefully...I am sorry...I'm just getting a bit tired now...But I will not stop! :)

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Ah..Maybe the revenge is to do with Celia...Maybe it isn't...Who knows? LOL! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: ahaha! Because that's not evil at all ;) LOL! whoo! Go Glee :) LOL! Thanks :)

Destanaa: ...Okay...? LOL! I would never end the story here! I have way too much to add to it ;) LOL! Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: hehe! I know! LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: Uh...I haven't really thought about that...LOL! That is a good idea! LOL! I shall see what I can do about it...LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: hehe! Me too! LOL! Thanks :)

sweetElisabeth: Hmmm ;) LOL! Thank you :)

WHOOO! LOL!

Okay, so Clarissa gave me a real good idea :)

How about a prequel to The Going's On? It'll be about how they all met up in High School? Goo idea? Bad idea? I don't really give a damn about they met or this story? PLEASE TELL ME! I wouldn't mind trying it...I may already have a vague idea in my mind...hehe!

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

...My cat keeps sniffing my feet...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Important And Unmentioned Information

_**10-Important And Unmentioned Information**_

"Hey, Court." Eric sat down on the floor beside the sorcerer, scaring her half to death. "C-Can I have a word?" The brunette slapped his arm playfully at first, but then saw how serious he was.

"About what?" Courtney asked, clutching her chest. Eric always knew how to pop in at the most unexpected moments. However, Eric never did just pop in unless it was super important or an emergency.

"Belle." Eric simply replied, but Courtney instantly jumped to the worst possible scenario in her head.

"Is she okay? What's wrong with her?" Courtney was quite frantic, but Eric used his hands to calm her down a bit. Belle was fine, it was just Courtney's newly developed maternal instincts.

"Belle is fine...Sort of." That didn't really help Courtney's paranoia anymore than it should have. Sort of meant that there actually was something wrong with her daughter. But now it was for the big question; How did Eric know? Belle was asleep upstairs. "You know how she's half-human, half-dead, with a hint of vampire thrown in there somewhere?" Courtney nodded. "Well, there are some things that might happen because of it." Courtney was completely confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Eric tried to think of a way to explain it all.

"Well...Give her a few more days and...And she would have grown...She'll look like a five-year-old girl instead of a new born baby." Courtney looked at Eric, hoping he was about to yell April fools...In December, but still. "It's all do to with her being half and half...Her body will just develop quicker in the beginning, but then it will slow down." Courtney absentmindedly nodded her head, trying her best to take in all of the information she was now receiving. "The same would happen if you and Duncan ever had a child."

"O-Okay...What else?" Courtney asked, scared that it would be worse.

"She is more than likely going to have a power...Or maybe more than one." Eric was dead serious about this, too. It worried Courtney to think of what her daughter was going to be, or already was, capable of.

"What sort of powers?" Courtney wanted to be able to prepare herself for whatever was going to be thrown her way.

"Could be anything from Arianna's adapted one to all of mine..." Eric wasn't sounding to happy about that himself. Belle was only young, any of the powers she received were going to be too powerful for her small body to handle at once. They were just praying it was going to be an easy one to adjust to.

"Why are you only telling me this now?" Courtney asked. It would have been nice if they had told her in the beginning, or even before she was born. At least then she would have had a bit of time to prepare herself for whatever Belle was going to be able to throw her way. Now she wasn't. Now Courtney had no idea what she was going to do about her baby girl.

"Because it only came to me that I never told you before now, so I'm warning you." Courtney nodded her head again, but wasn't really aware of it. She was too busy thinking about her future. How was she going to cope now? Life was hard enough as it was. "Where is Belle, anyway?"

"Sleeping." Courtney answered.

"Can I see her?" Courtney was caught of guard by Eric once again. She turned to face him, but saw how desperate he looked. Courtney never would have guessed that Eric wanted to see the daughter he had given away. She thought it was quite unusual, but she was going to let him see her.

"You missing her?" Courtney asked as the two walked their way up the stairs.

"I didn't want to give her away..." Eric admitted quietly, but Courtney heard. She stopped dead on the staircase, turning back to face Eric. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Eric...I'm sorry." Courtney knew how bad it would feel to have Belle taken off her, she hadn't really thought about how Eric felt about the whole thing. She knew it had been Arianna's idea to give her away, and Arianna wasn't exactly thoughtful of other's feelings, either.

"It's okay..." Eric whispered into Courtney's ear, hugging her back. He could tell how bad she felt about the whole thing. "You can take better care of her than I can, anyway...I'm glad you've got her."

The two broke apart and Courtney slipped her hand into Eric's, almost dragging him up the staircase. Now she really wanted Eric to see his real daughter. And he was welcome to see her any time he wanted, Eric knew that.

"I think she's going to be like you..." Courtney whispered, careful not to awake the baby. The last thing she needed right then was Belle to start crying.

"How can you tell?"

"I can't...But I'd rather her be like you than Arianna." Eric chuckled slightly, not too loud in his own fear of waking up Belle. She looked so beautiful as she slept peacefully in her crib. Eric leaned down and stroked her cheek with his finger. She shivered slightly, but only because of the coldness of Eric's hands. He was dead after all.

"Are you going to tell her she's adopted?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Courtney sighed. She was stood, leaning against the door frame, rubbing her arms with uncertainty. "Maybe...I want her to know, but Arianna and Duncan don't want me to tell her."

"It's up to you." Eric told Courtney, not taking his eyes off his sleeping beauty. "She may figure it out when she's older, since she doesn't look like anyone but Arianna..." It was true. Belle's appearance had not changed since the day she had been born. She looked like Arianna and she more than likely going to stay that way.

"We're going to pass that off for just genetics from my side of the family..." Courtney told Eric, her eyes watching the bottom of the staircase from the bedroom door.

"And what about royalty?" Eric questioned Courtney's choices.

"She will know about it...But, unlike me, I'm not going to force her to take part in the race." Courtney took in a deep breath. "I don't want any of my kids to do something like that if they don't want to." Eric nodded his head, he understood. He was soon to become King of his own country, only because he was an only child and his father was on his last legs. Eric would not choose that life he could help it. No one would choose that life if they could help it.

A/N: I'm just starting to ramble now...

I told this one is going downhill a bit...LOL! Sorry if it is that way for you guys, too...I'm just trying to move it along to the drama as fast as I can, I promise! LOL!

For now, though, if you want Drama from this story series...Go check out The Going's On: Before The Drama ;) Okay...The title may imply before the drama started...But that does not mean there was no drama back then, too ;) LOL! It's basically the story of how life was before Courtney knew about the secret :) LOL! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!

Thank you to;

selenagomezfan9999: OMG! HEY! LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: hehe! I know it's too late, but GOOD LUCK! ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: What? I'm allowed to get tired, mind...;) She's not allowed to, but she does anyway :) Thank you :)

pomtdwt: hahahahaha! Can't say she's not wrong though ;) LOL! Thanks :)

CyD1224Izzy: TROUBLE! LOL! I just like making it ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Only 19 more reviews 'til 100! LOL! WHOOO! Almost there, guys :)

LOL!

I may or may not update this tomorrow, I'm sleeping over my friends tonight for her birthday, so it all depends what time I get home tomorrow :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. Not So Baby Belle

_**11-Not So Baby Belle**_

"Courtney!" Duncan tone of panic was frantic. He was stood in his daughters bedroom as she laid peacefully in bed. She was quite a deep sleeper, so it was a good thing that Duncan's screams weren't going to wake her up in a hurry.

Courtney, being the concerned parent that she was, came rushing into her daughters bedroom, too. She had only sent Duncan to fetch Belle down for her breakfast, now she was worried that something was wrong. Deadly wrong.

"Is something wrong?" The out of breath brunette panted. She clutched her chest with one hand and used the other to lean on the bedroom wall.

"Yeah!" Duncan's teeth were now gritted together and he pointed down onto the place where there once used to be Belle's cot. Now there was a small, single bed that was occupied by a little girl. She had bleach blonde hair and perfectly tanned skin.

Courtney's eyes went wide. It took her a few moments to realize this was exactly what Eric had meant. Belle was no longer the baby everyone knew her as, she was now a fully grown five-year-old. Courtney hadn't expected the effects to take place so soon after she had been told of them, but she guessed there was no telling how these things worked. She was just going to have to get used to the fact that her life was now far from the normal one she wished she had.

"Shit!..." Courtney cursed under her breath. "This was exactly what Eric meant." Duncan turned, completely confused, towards his fiancee. Hopefully she would have some answers for him. "Eric said because she's half-human, half-dead she'll grow faster than normal, but it will slow down as she gets older."

"So our week old baby looks like she's five!" Duncan hissed. "Good to know..." His eyes flicked from Courtney and back to his daughter. His hand covered his mouth and he shook his head slowly. This was a lot for even him to take in.

Belle's tiny mouth opened up into an 'o' shape. The yawn was just what she needed to get her parents attention. Her little eyes fluttered open and she sat up rubbing her baby blue eyes. Belle smiled at her parents, who stared in awe at their daughter.

"Morning." Belle said, but her voice was just a whisper at first.

"Morning, baby." Courtney replied, sitting down on her daughter's bed. She didn't have the slightest clue how it had got from a cot to a bed, but she was not going to question it. "Sleep well?" Belle nodded her head and her blonde hair shook around her.

"Has anyone seen my-" Phoebe entered the room, but froze mid sentence. "-Holy shit!" Duncan instantly turned to his young sister, shooting her the best 'shut-up' look he could give. Phoebe got the idea.

"Morning, Auntie Phoebe." Belle smiled at her aunt, who was in a state of shock, too. No one had seen it coming, so no one was prepared for it.

"I'll explain later." Duncan whispered to his sister as she stood there, staring down at her niece.

"Explain what?" Belle asked. Everyone's heads turned to face the young girl. She looked quite confused, yet curious. It was the same look Arianna constantly had on her own face. The three adults were in a bit of shock that Belle had heard Duncan whisper to Phoebe, let alone question exactly what he had said. Not even Courtney had heard him.

"I-It's nothing for you to worry about." Courtney told her daughter, sliding her golden locks through her fingers.

"Oh...Okay." Belle replied. She swung her tiny legs over the side of the bed and got up. She skipped over to her changing table turned closet and open up the doors. It was as if everything in the room changed to match her age.

Belle pulled out a black skirt, pink t-shirt and purple belt. She quickly stripped out of her pink pajamas and managed to get herself dressed before her mother could blink. Courtney was shocked, but Belle walked back over to her, pink bow in her hand. She handed it to her mother and Courtney wrapped it around her daughters head, pushing her blonde bangs out of her face. However, everyone was still in shock, yet Belle could not see it.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Phoebe slammed her hands down on the table and Duncan shot her a 'look'. The younger brunette sighed, sinking into the seat beside her. Phoebe just wanted answers.<p>

"Belle's just going to develop a bit faster than normal kids her age." Courtney told her. "No need to freak out."

"No need to freak out?" Phoebe repeated. "Of course there is need to freak out!" Duncan rolled his eyes; his sister the Drama Queen. "Belle is a week old, yet she looks like she's five! Every other child her age isn't walking, isn't talking, isn't doing any of the things she is!" Duncan shot his sister another 'look', reminding her that Belle was only upstairs and had very good hearing.

* * *

><p>Taylor took one look at Belle and did a double take. No one could believe how much older she was since the last time they ahd seen her. YESTERDAY!<p>

"Have you gotten taller?" Taylor asked, her hand resting on the little girls head.

"Probably." Belle shrugged, turning back to her coloring book and crayons.

"Either your an idiot or...Your an idiot." Duncan told his cousin, slapping the back of her head as he entered the room.

Geoff, not wanting a family feud to break out, spoke up. He had been studying Belle for a while, watching her as she colored in her pictures in the book. He couldn't spot anything, but he was curious in case Duncan and Courtney had.

"Do you know what her powers are yet?" He asked, not moving his eyes from Belle.

"I haven't noticed anything." Courtney said, turning to Duncan. He shrugged, showing that he hadn't even been paying attention to her.

Gwen moved so she was lying on the floor next to Belle and her coloring book. Tha little girl didn't move to look at her, she just kept scribbling neatly inside of the lines. Gwen was quite impressed by the fact that she could stay in side the lines.

"Belle, can you do something...Something that no one else can do?" Gwen asked Belle. She stopped for a moment, but wasn't sure what Gwen meant.

"Like what?"

"Like..." But Gwen couldn't think of anything. "Like anything."

Belle shrugged her shoulders, returning back to to her coloring. Gwen sighed, turning towards Geoff. The leader nodded his head, but still kept looking at Belle. Everyone was now quite fascinated in her even more. She was a special girl, and they all knew that.

"Eric said her powers could be anything from Arianna's to everything he can do." Courtney mumbled, knowing everyone would be able to hear her.

"I still don't know." Belle said. Courtney then remembered about her super sensitive hearing. Life was going to be harder now because of that.

A/N: Yep...This officially sucked...hehehe!

Three times I wrote the word shrugged in this chapter...Three times I wrote the word shrugged wrong in this chapter...LOL!

Sorry I never updated yesterday. I did start writing it...In fact I got up to where Gwen started talking and gave up...I was tired...I had a late night on Friday and an early morning Saturday...The two just don't mix well together...On top of me not being able to sleep last night and then the cat coming to share the bed with me at 3 AM...-_-

LOL!

BUT I'M OKAY! LOL!

I got my glasses :) Wearing them now, actually :) Whooo...LOL!

ALSO! I watched Paranormal activity on Friday night...I must say it was the best comedy I have ever seen ;) haha! I'm serious, I ;aughed the whole way through :)

And I saw Beastly in the cinema yesterday and that was REALLY good :) The blind teacher was soo funny :) LOL!

And now I am lying in bed with my cat sleeping beside me...Trying to push me off the bed as usual...I'm serious, she chooses to sleep in the middle of the bed, leaving me with the edge on either side of her...-_- LOL!

So...How has your weekend been so far? Mines been good...I think that was easy to tell ;) LOL! But how has yours been?

Thank you to;

theselenagomezfan9999: hehe! Will she? Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: haha! LOL! Thanks :)

PenguinsRcute: Yeah...She probably will be ;) LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: haha! I know...Belle is just...Yeah ;) LOL! Glad you had fun :) haha! Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: hehe! I know how busy it is when you have school plays...My last one took up so much time...=) ahaha! That is the most sensible rule..EVER! LOL! I don't know...How much death was in this chapter? LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Yep...LOL! Thanks :)

Thank you all :) Love you all :)

Only 23 more reviews until we get the big One Zero Zero! LOL!

And now I must go because my two year old cousin is here...fun...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	12. Powers

_**12-Powers**_

"AUNTIE ARIANNA!" Belle screamed as loud as she could, running towards the helpless blonde in the doorway. Arianna smiled, scooping the younger blonde up into her arms. She wasn't shocked that Belle had grown at such an alarming rate, Eric had explained it to her. And she knew the risks and consequences from reading every book in the palace library.

"Hey, baby girl." Arianna smiled, hugging Belle as much as she could. She did love Belle, as much as she could love someone. But not like her own child. Like she would love her niece, since that was what Belle was now going to be raised to be.

"Guess what?" Belle squealed excitedly. She seemed to be quite happy about something, but Arianna had no idea what. Usually if something important happened Courtney would inform her right away. But no news had come.

"I don't know." Arianna said, adjusting Belle on her hip. The young girl pushed away, sliding herself back onto the floor. Belle smiled up at Arianna, before turning to face the side counter near the door. Duncan had left his keys on there once again, so Belle took this to her advantage.

Belle squinted her eyes at the set of keys. Arianna laughed at first, finding the face Belle was pulling to be quite funny. But she wasn't laughing when she realized that the keys were now floating in mid-air. In stead, a small gasp escaped her lips.

"How cool is that?" Belle smiled, jumping up and down on the spot. The keys fell with a clunk back onto the shelf. Arianna was speechless for a moment. She had not been expecting Belle to do that.

"Hey..." Courtney sighed grimly as she came down the stairs. The three walked into the kitchen. "We were just on our way to see you, but I guess you beat us to it." Arianna smiled slightly. "I guess Belle's already been showing off."

"Is that the only one?" Arianna asked. She was quite shocked that Belle had telekinesis. It wasn't a very common power to have, but Eric did have it himself. She had probably inherited it from him.

"For now..." Courtney mumbled. She was quite worried that once Belle had picked up one of Eric's powers, she would soon be able to pick up them all. Which was quite a scary thought. There were things Eric could do that even Courtney didn't want to know about. So she was very on edge in case her daughter picked any of the powers up.

"I think she'll get most of Eric's powers." Arianna said. She took a seat up on the kitchen counter, beside the refrigerator. Courtney's eyes widened and Belle stopped the humming she had been dong immediately. Arianna had just shoved her foot into her mouth.

"Why would I get Uncle Eric's powers?" Belle asked, looking to her mother. Courtney was trying to think fast on her feet.

"I-Uh...Why don't you go watch some TV. Let me and Auntie Arianna have a talk, hmmm?" Belle thought for a minute, before breaking out into a huge grin and running into the living room. Courtney sighed. She had just about gotten away with that one.

Taylor took in a deep breath. The better Courtney's life was getting, the worse hers was. Taylor didn't hate Courtney. She just found that their fates apposed each other in the luck department.

"Why are my visions so messed up?" Taylor asked. The young girl rubbed her head, trying to sooth the headache she had. Every vision she had gotten had not been right in the past few days. Everything that was supposed to be right was wrong.

"What do you mean messed up?" Duncan replied. He did, no matter how much he denied it, care for his cousin. Taylor was close family and Duncan did love all of his family.

"I mean they aren't straight thinking." Duncan raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "Okay...This morning I had another one about Belle. Only this time she was made out of solid gold and on the moon!" Duncan tried his best not to laugh or smile at his cousin. "And what about an armless Trent, brushing his teeth with a floating toothbrush?"

"That's hopefully not going to happen." Trent piped up and Duncan couldn't hold it back no more.

"Have you hit your head or something?" Geoff asked, thinking back over what could possibly be causing the messed up visions.

Taylor tried to think back, too. Nothing cam to mind, though. She hadn't fallen or bumped her head on anything. At least not that she could remember. She shook her head no and Geoff tried thinking again. But he was having no such luck on proving an answer, either.

"I guess you'll just have to deal with it until it goes away."

A/N: Poor, poor Taylor...Every time something goes right for Courtney, something foes wrong for her...I only just noticed that actually, so I added it in :) LOL!

Sorry I never updated this, this morning. But I have been distracted for about 7-9 hours today by Aaron...We walked to McDonalds :) WHOO! EXERCISE! HAHAHA! LOL!

I beat him twice in Smart Pants and pissed my slef laughing at all the Chuck Norris Jokes my brother found online ;) ahaha!

I've had a good day :) LOL!

Thank you to;

PenguinsRcute: haha! I love giggling too ;) LOL! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: ;) No problem :) I know! Belle is majorly cuuute! LOL! Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: haha! Definitely not taller though ;) LOL! ahahaha! True, true ;) That poor dead person...LOL! ahaha! I bid thee farewell, right back at cha ;) LOL! Thank you :)

theselenagomezfan9999: OMG! It would be totally freaky...LOL! Thanks :)

Destanaa: It's okay :) I understand that things come up and you can't always review :) Just in case you think I did steal it from twilight, I have not read the books and have not seen the last film...I had no idea Renesmee grew at an alarming rate, too ;) LOL! hehe! Thank you you soo much :) I shall try not to take too much time, though :) LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! ;) LOL! It's okay :) I totally understand what it's like to have a sucky computer...I had one for the past five years of my life...;) LOL! Thanks :)

WHOOP! WHOOP! 32 to go...

LOL!

OH! If any of you read or participate, or both, in Of Love And Fanfiction, please check the new oneshot I wrote for this months :) It's a Datie(DuncanxKatie) fic, in case that makes it anymore interesting...LOL! It's called Last Day. Last Chance. Please read it if you have the chance :) Please and Thank you :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. Elements Stink

_**13-Elements Stink**_

Courtney opened her arms up for a hug off Rebecca, and she, reluctantly, complied. Courtney could instantly sense something was off about Rebecca.

"Have a good time?" She asked instead of questiong it. Rebecca nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, it was...Good. I'm just very tired now." Courtney smiled, nodding her head. She had a feeling she was going to be exhausted by the time she came home. Honeymoon's intended to get the better of people.

"Mommy!" Belle yelled from the other room. Rebecca and Courtney instantly ran into the living room to find Belle quivering in fear on the sofa. "KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" The young girl pointed to the floor. Sitting on top of her coloring book was the tiniest house spider either of the girls had ever seen, so they couldn't help but share a giggle over it. "DON'T LAUGH! JUST KILL IT!"

Rebecca, couragesly, walked forward and scooped the spider up into her hands. Belle watched, wide-eyed, at the girl she had never met before.

"You wouldn't like it if someone said kill it to you, would you?" Courtney said. "Spiders need to be taken outside, not squished." Belle nodded, jumping into Courtney's arms.

"Who's that?" She whispered in Courtney's ear, keeping her eyes on Rebecca. Courtney smiled, hugging her daughter on her hip.

"That, Belle, is your Auntie Rebecca." Rebecca stood back up and smiled at the little girl.

"Oh, okay..." Belle;s face fell down a bit, but soon picked up again. "MOMMY!" She yelled, squirming so she was placed back on the floor. "Guess what I can do, go one, guess, guess guess!" Courtney was quite taken back by her daughters enthusiasm. Belle, however, didn't wait for Courtney to take a guess. Instead, she pointed her hand down to the floor and a small ring of fire started.

Courtney instantly held her own hand up, shooting jets of water at the fire. The last thing she needed right then was a house fire to start. So she stopped it before anything bad could happen.

"I can do that, too!" Belle cheered. Courtney stared down at her daughter. Her powers were coming in fast and dangerously.

"No one should be able to control one than more element." Rebecca whispered. Courtney nodded. Everyone knew that being able to control more than one element could be a lot more dangerous than anyone could think. Fire and water were both elements that Belle could control.

"The eleven day old freak." Phoebe mumbled as she walked past. Rebecca nudged her in the ribs. "I'm just saying." She said, continuing her journey up stairs.

"You should get her check out...Just in case." Rebecca told Courtney, who nodded yet again.

"It'll have to wait...Geoff took Bridgette out for the day." Courtney said, remembering how excited Bridgette had been when she had told her best friend of her romantic day out that Geoff had planned. "So, where's Kevin?"

"Outside with Duncan..." Rebeccab sighed. "I'm gonna try and get some sleep. I'll see you later." Courtney gave a weak smiled and Rebecca started walking up the stairs.

"Belle, stay here." Courtney commanded her daughter. The brunette stepped outside, instantly bumping into Duncan who was on his way into the house. Kevin, however, was not with him. "Hey."

"Whatever you do, be careful with what you say." Duncan whispered. Courtney was confused, but Duncan disappeared inside the house before she could ask him what he meant.

Courtney walked outside fully, spotting Kevin sitting on the floor on the other side of the garden wall. He looked just as happy as Courtney could Rebecca was on the inside; not very. The brunette carefully walked forward, still trying to make sense of what her fiancee had said.

"Hey." She smiled at Kevin as she sat on the floor beside him. Kevin didn't respond. He kept his eyes focused on the cobbled walkway of Scarlatina. His face had fallen, not even the hint of his usual smile on his face. "Kev...What's wrong?" Courtney asked. She moved her hand forward so that hers was resting on top of his which was resting on his knee.

"Rebecca not tell you?" Courtney shook her head. "She...Yesterday she..." But nothing was coming out. Kevin just couldn't come to terms with what had happened himself.

"Kevin..."

"Rebecca had a miscarriage." He blurted out, his eyes squeezed shut and his voice barely a whisper. Courtney gasped silently. She had not been expecting that to be what was wrong with the two of them. She wrapped her arms around Kevin, hugging him closer to him. "She was about six weeks...And we didn't even know..."

A/N: NOOOOOO!

Poor, poor Kevin and Rebecca...

I'm feeling really bad sitting here...Seriously, if it weren't for the fact that the cat keeps trying to eat my feet I would be crying...='(

Thank you to;

theselenagomezfan9999:hehe! Ummm...I think you should create an account :) Even if you don't upload any stories, it's always good to have an account :) hehe! Glee rocks! LOL! Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: haha! It's weird...LOL! Aaahhh! I am currently working on an update for Before the Drama...But I'm finding it a bit harder to write than the rest of the series...;) LOL! It shouldn't be too long, though :) Thanks :)

pomtdwt: Hmmm...Glee? HAHA! Me too ;) Listening to the warblers singing Animal and Sunshine Corazan singing All by Myself and The Warblers singing Raise your Glass repeatedly! haha! LOL! Wow...why is she in Israel? LOL! And yeah, I heard, it's been all over every single news channel since yesterday morning! hehehe! Thank you :)

Three...It's okay :) LOL! I did update quite late yesterday and most of you are in school today...I'M NOT! As you can probably tell...Whilst most schools were off the Friday before we broke up for Easter, I was in school...But I'm off for today! YAY! LOL!

Also, last time I said 32 left...I was reading the wring story reviews number...Yeah...Turns out it's only 13 to go now after all ;) haha! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. Is She Okay?

_**14-Is She Okay?**_

"That hurts my eyes!" Belle screamed, fighting Geoff and his torch away. She was oly little, and this was her first check-up from Geoff. It was going to be a difficult thing. But she needed a check-up. Rebecca and Courtney both knew that Belle could be a serious threat if Geoff found anything wrong with her because she could control two elements.

"Sorry, Belle." Geoff apologized, smiling at the little girl. He switched his torch off and placed it back in the back. Belle climber onto Courtney's lap, wanting a cuddle from her mother.

Courtney sighed, stroking her daughters silky smooth locks of hair. She had a really bad feeling about everything that was going on around her, like everyone was trying to keep her in the dark about something or other. It was a strange feeling and Courtney knew it wasn't genuine, but it still bothered her.

"Well?" She asked Geoff at last. She was worried to know the results.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Geoff smiled, ruffling Belle's hair with his own hand. She didn't like that. "I guess Belle's just one special little girl."

Courtney smiled. To hear that everything was okay was a miracle. Courtney had been preparing herself for the worst, not even taking into consideration that Belle would actually be fine. There was nothing wrong with her after all.

"Elements are a tricky business." Gwen piped up, slightly ruining Courtney's happy mood. "You can never be too careful around people with them. And Belle has control over two."

Courtney switched her worried eyes to Geoff, praying that he was going to beg to differ. Gwen was not as experienced in medical issues as Geoff was, but she had been around a lot longer than he had.

"She's perfectly fine." Geoff assured Courtney, who let out a breath of worry. As long as Belle was okay, that was all that mattered to her. "Belle is perfectly normal."

"There is no way you can call her normal." Taylor said, running her fingers over the top of the water in the fountain.

"Well she's perfectly healthy, then." Geoff corrected himself and Taylor smiled. Her own powers were still acting up, but she was learning to deal with it.

"Good to hear." Rebecca smiled. She ran her fingers over Belle's foot as that was where she was sat. Belle let out a loud laugh, struggling to pull her feet away quick enough.

Everyone was quite happy to see Rebecca feeling a bit better, They all knew what had happened by now, but Rebecca still refused to talk about it to anyone. It had only been two days, but she didn't want to be one of those people who held onto the bad memories in life.

"Where di you come from?" Taylor gasped, as Rebecca was also sat by her feet. No one had seen her appear, but most people were used to others just appearing now and then. It was a daily thing.

"Well," Rebecca started. "I was born in Toronto, Canada, but my parents moved me to Texas at a very you-" Taylor gave Rebecca a gentle push with her hand. The two were always like that, trying to annoy each other, but in a funny way.

"Where's Kev?" Gwen asked, looking up from the medical dictionary she had managed to take from Geoff's bag.

"I don't know." Rebecca replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Great way to start a marriage." Taylor smiled sarcastically. "Loose your husband!" Rebecca gave Taylor a push back, only it was a little too hard. The teen vampire lost her balance, falling backwards into the fountain. She was instantly soaked.

Everyone burst out laughing this time. Taylor taking a dip in the fountain wasn't something that you'd see very often. Anyone taking a dip in the fountain wasn't something you'd see often.

"Way!" Duncan yelled, skidding onto the floor beside his sister. Taylor rinsed her hair out, making the water fall all over the cobbled streets. Belle raised her hand slightly, focusing it on the water. She really liked using her powers, and water was something she could control without a lot of thought.

The water on the started running between the cobbles, making its way towards the gates of Scarlatina. Everyone stared in amazement. Belle was getting too good at her powers. No one was going to deny that one. But at least it was a good sign that everything was going to be okay after all.

A/N: HEY!

First day back to school today...BLEH! LOL!

It was funny...Well, ICT and Math were ;) haha! LOL!

BUT! I am back in school...Back to slower updates...I counted up my stories the other day...Six I'm writing...Now you try balancing that with 'revising', GCSE's, normal school work and being addicted to mindjolt games on Facebook...It's not easy...So do prepare for smallness in updates...Not my fault. But hopefully it'll be worth it in the end :)

Thank you to;

theselenagomezfan9999: Wicked! I would love to be homeschooled...Or go to boarding school, either one would suite me quite fine ;) LOL! haha! It all depends where you live...I know it's usually on, on Tuesday's in America...I'm not sure about times and channels though. Sorry for that one :) Thank you :)

Clarissa: Before The Drama will be updated :) I have written a whole...paragraph of it...I know, not much, but I'm trying! I'm finsing it a lot harder to write than the other ones. Thanks :)

pomtdwt: ahaha! I've moved onto Taylor Swift now ;) LOL! aaaahhh! I guess that makes sense ;) LOL! Lucky you...I have to wait 'til Monday for Glee...='( BUT THAT'S WHAT THE INTERNET IS FOR! hehe! LOL! Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: I know...I feel bad for them, too :( ;) hehe! I think it's spelt with a double S ;) LOL! Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: Uh-Huh...AHAHAHA! LOL! Nooooo, she most definitely wouldn't like that ;) ahaha! LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: haha! ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Only 7 more to go...

hehe! I think today, between my friends at school and you guys, has been a pretty entertaining day of me constantly laughing ;) ahaha! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. Almost Here

_**15-Almost Here**_

Belle looked up to her father, her tiny, little mind working as fast as it could. However, no matter how hard she thought about it, she was not getting any closer to the answer.

"Can I have a clue?" She asked, smiling as brightly as she could. Duncan had to look away from her, pretending to read the newspaper.

"How can I give you a clue if I don't know myself?" Duncan replied. Belle pulled her best pouting face now, holding her hands behind her back in a cute looking way.

"But I know you know..." She whispered. Duncan was having a hard time with Belle.

"Do I look like Santa to you?" Belle crossed her arms, balancing all her weight on leg and raised an eyebrow up at her father.

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"GIVE IT A REST!" Phoebe called from upstairs. She had, had a late night and was trying her best to catch up on it at two in the afternoon. Of course, living with a young child was not helping her situation. Belle was constantly on the go, never stopping to slow down.

"I just wanna know what I'm gonna get for Christmas." Belle begged, getting down on her knees and pleading with her hands. Duncan rolled his eyes, getting up from the kitchen table and walking over to the sofa in the living room.

Belle followed with caution. She really wanted to know what she was getting for Christmas She had been pleading and begging Duncan all day, but he wasn't going to tell her. It was mainly Courtney's orders not to tell her, and Duncan was not going to go against Courtney.

"And you'll find out on Christmas." Duncan told his daughter, switching the TV on. Belle stamped her foot hard on the floor, folding her arms angrily over her chest.

"THAT'S AGES AWAY!" She screamed. Duncan smirked, not taking his eyes from the TV screen. Belle may have thought she was breaking him down, which she was, but Duncan refused to give in to her.

"Don't get an attitude with me." Duncan calmly replied. Courtney had been teaching him not to punish her, but give her an easy warning at first. Belle did have slight temper issues, which flared up a lot when she didn't get her own way.

"Chill, Duncan." Arianna whispered, sending instant shivers all over Duncan. He jumped to his feet. turning to face Arianna with breathlessness.

"Don't do that!" He hissed at her. Arianna smiled, giggling her herself.

"AUNTIE ARIANNA!" Belle ran to the Queen and she scooped her up into her arms like she usually did.

"Hey, baby girl." Arianna smiled down at Belle, hugging her tightly.

"What am I getting for Chrustmas?"

"Nothing if you don't shut up!" Phoebe shouted from upstairs.

Courtney came jogging down the staircase, still dressed in her pajama's; pink and blue striped t-shirt and black jogging bottoms. She was looking very rough, with her brinettes hair knottily pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Couldn't sleep?" Duncn asked and Courtney shook her head.

"Not with everyone shouting, no." Courtney murmered, her voice as tired as her face looked. Courtney had also had a late night, staying up with Duncan to go over a few wedding details. Of course, Duncan had been getting too much sleep for a vampire so now he wasn't going to sleep for a few days.

"So, is there a point to this visit?" Duncan asked Arianna as Courtney sat down beside him on the sofa. She curled her legs up, snuggling into Duncan's side.

"Can I not simply want to visit my family?" Ariann asked, a sarcastic sound of outrage in her tone. The blonde kept hugging Belle to her, and Belle kept hugging Arianna right back.

"Not without a reason." Courtney said. Arianna rolled her eyes, before smiling down at Belle.

"Christmas is almost here." Belle told Arianna, whispering as she rested her head on Arianna's shoulder. "Am I gonna spend it with you?" Arianna sighed, jumping Belle up abit to stop her from falling.

"Afraid not, Baby." Arianna told her. "I'm out of town for business." Belle looked up at Arianna, her big bly eorbs shining to hide back the tears,

"You have to work _on Christmas_?" Belle sounded shocked.

"I know, my job sucks." Arianna replied, feeling really bad for the little girl. Belle had been wanting to have the whole family together for Christmas. Seeing everyone together would have made her day.

"It sucks a lot..." Belle mumbled, pushing away from Arianna so she could be on the floor again. The little girl solomly walked out of the room, her head hung down.

"Back to business." Courtney sighed, waiting until she definitely knew her daughter was out of hear shot. Belle was also into sulking these days. She preffered to be left alone, so everyone knew to give her, her own bit of space to think things over in her head. She was quite mature for a little girl.

"Trackers." Arianna simply said.

Courtney turned to Duncan and Duncan turned to Courtney. Trackers were never a good topic to discuss, so now they were both afraid.

"What about the Trackers?" Courtney asked hesitently. She was quite worried that someone had now been hurt.

"Weren't they supposed to have been attacking?" Duncan asked, turning from his fiancee to Arianna. Arianna wasn't looking too happy all of a sudden.

"That's the thing...They haven't." Duncan bunched his eyesbrows together, almost as if he was thinking. "I'm worried that they're still planning...If they still are, then this will be worse than any time." Courtney nodded her head.

"What would they be planning?" She whispered, thinking everything over in her mind. It was definitely going to be worse than anything they had done before, so now everyone was going to be worried.

"Your the ex-Tracker, you tell us." Courtney shook her head.

"I have no idea..."

"If only we had someone on the inside." Duncan thought aloud.

"No. No way." Arianna said, shaking her own head. "I am not putting anyone, tracker and our people alike, in danger of being killed for treason." Courtney nodded. She had once been the one commited for treason. That was the reason Heather had killed her. Once a Tracker, always a Tracker.

"We'll just have to wait and see..." Courtney said, rubbing her arms uncomfortably.

"Wait and see for what?" Belle asked, reappearing in the room. She looked slightly happier than before, but was now curious.

"Wait and see what Father Christmas brings us." Duncan quickly replied, thinking on his feet. Luckily Belle bought it though. Another lucky escape from the truth.

A/N: ...HI!

(I'm too lazy to use spellcheck, so sorry for any mistakes)

LOL!

Christmas is almost here! LOL! Almost...hehehe!

;) ahaha!

WHOOP! WHOOP! We are also celebrating for two reason today :) I officially have 75 stories :) OMG! SEVENTY-FIVE! AAAAAAHHHHH! LOL! Seriously...I haven't even been on FanFiction for a year yet, but I already have seventy-five stories :) LOL! I am so happy :) I made myself a special songfic called I'd lie :) Please go read it :)

So...I'm gonna make myself a story updating rota :) This was I can still update all my stories in time and on time...No big gaps between a lot of the updates :) A week at the most :) hehe! LOL!

Monday-The Going's On

Tuesday-The Going's On, Why High School Sucks

Wednesday-The Going's On, Before The Drama

Thursday-The Going's On

Friday-The Going's On, Why High School Sucks

Saturday-The Going's On, Daisy's Daydreams

Sunday-The Going's On, Total Drama Music

Monday and Thursday will be used to update things I feel like it or writing OneShots/SongFics. I may or may not stick to this schedule, so please don't blame me if I don't :)

This one is almost over...Ish...About 7 chappies left now guys...Then we move onto NUMBER 7! Unless you count Before The Drama as an actual one...Then onto NUMBER 8! LOL!

Thank you to;

InstruMental: haha! Belle is a good source for drama ;) LOL! Not married yet...Almost are...Sort of...Ish...LOL! Yeah...Schoolwork does suck a lot...I ain't got a lot to do in the house, mainly revision now...I have my GCSE's starting on the sixteenth of this month and everyone is freaking out about them and I'm like...Yeah...hehe! Whoo! I can't wait for Summer :)...Unless my mother makes me get a job...Then it won't be so good...;) hehe! THAT WAS THE VERY FIRST THING I NOTICED! I was like 'OMG! SHE HAS AN ACCOUNT!' LOL! Thank you for also favoriting me as an author :) I am now officially all happy smiley :) hehe! LOL!

pomtdwt: ahaha! I hope you have fun at the festival :) And I hope it was worth getting up early for ;) haha! What instrument do you play? Sorry if you have told me before...My memory isn't what it should be ;) LOL! haha! Only you could arrive at that conclusion ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: haha! Glad you love it soo much ;) LOL! hehe! Yeah, Glee is awesome! LOL! Thank you :)

theselenagomezfan9999: haha! No problem :) Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: haha! ;) LOL! LOL! Yep, definitely the perfect way ;)...Only you would accuse Kevin of cheating...hehe! But I guess you never know...especially since he hadn't shown up yet...o.O LOL! haha! Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: haha ! Any time ;) LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! LOL! Almost? WE'RE THERE! hehe! LOL! Thank you :)

And remember how I said we had two things to celebrate?

ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! WHOOP! WHOOP! Dead on 100 ;) haha! That was good timing ;) LOL!

You know...I've roughly had 7 reviews on each chapter so far :) I AM SOOO HAPPY :) I mean it! 7 reviews on each chapter...OMG! I think I'm just shocked that more than zero people like my stories :) Thank you all sooo much :) Thank you all for helping me get this far :) LOL! I probably wouldn't still be writing if it weren't for you guys :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. Night Time Terrors

_**16-Night Time Terrors**_

Courtney rubbed her eyes sitting up in her bed. Belle had crawled in between her and Duncan a few minutes ago. Belle was almost in tears, but Courtney couldn't see in the darkness that was cast at three AM.

"What's wrong, honey?" Courtney yawned, trying to focus her eyes on Belle. It was hard in the dark, and she kept shifting positions in fear.

"I had a bad dream, mommy." Belle whispered, her voice trembling. Duncan reached his arms out and pulled Belle down onto his chest. At first she was scared because she couldn't see anything, but she soon started to feel safe wrapped up in her fathers strong arms.

"Just go back to sleep, Belle." Courtney told her, yawning again. The three settled down and Belle shut her eyes once again. Only she couldn't sleep. The dream had been too real. Every time she closed her eyes she could see it again. "It's all over now." Courtney told Belle, as she could see her twinkling blue eyes still open even in the darkness.

"It's not over, mommy..." Belle replied. Her voice was now nothing but fear. "It hasn't even started."

"W-What are you talking about?" Courtney asked her daughter.

"The war, mommy..." Belle whispered. She now sounded like she was crying. "The people are coming...They're coming for me." Duncan stroked his daughter's hair, trying his best to comfort her. But it was no use. The three of them were now worried.

"I-It's okay..." Courtney told Belle, giving her a light kiss on her head. "Me and daddy are here to protect you. No one is going to come and take you away." Belle sniffled. Even at that young age she knew Courtney was right. Her parents were there to protect her form anyone who was coming. "Go back to sleep, baby."

The small family of three finally managed to fall back to sleep, huddling together in the double bed. It was a bit cramped, but it was worth it to Duncan and Courtney if their daughter felt safer. Courtney especially. Courtney knew Belle was onto something with her dream, she just had no idea what.

Soon the streaks of morning sun came creeping in underneath the heavily lain curtains. The sound of the outside world was sounded out from the bedroom by the thick glass on the window. But that only created an eerie silence in the bedroom.

Courtney blinked open her eyes, instantly turning to her daughter. Belle was already wide awake. Her once bright blue eyes were now dim and wide-open. She looked quite scared of something as she tried to hide her face behind Duncan's arms that were encircling her and her small body.

"Did you have another bad dream?" Courtney asked, settling herself on her side so she could talk to Belle properly. The little girl nodded her head, closing her eyes for a moment but snapping them back open in fear. Courtney sighed. She hated seeing her baby in such a state.

"That makes two of us." Duncan muttered. His eyes were still closed, but Courtney moved to look at them despite the fact she couldn't see them. She still felt as though Duncan was watching her, watching _over_ her.

"Did you have a bad dream, too?" Courtney asked. Duncan opened uip his eyes slowly. They were bright red opposed to their usual icy blue color. Courtney knew something had made Duncan quite mad in his dream. Luckily every time he blinked the redness faded and his blue came back.

"Baby, why don't you go see if Auntie Phoebe'll make you some breakfast." Duncan suggested, wanting Belle out of the room so he could talk to Courtney.

"Okay, daddy." Belle mumbled, climbing over the bed sheets and down the bed. Duncan waited until Belle had shut the bedroom door and her tiny feet could be heard going down the staircase.

"What is it?" Courtney asked, worried. She moved herself close to Duncan in the bed. The brunette laid her head on her fiancee chest, drawing patterns over his stomach with her finger. Duncan didn't shift like a normal person would. His stomach was rock hard and didn't flinch at the touch of Courtney's cold finger tip.

"It was blank...Completely dark. No images, no nothing." Duncan began, trying his hardest to think back on the dream he had, had. "I could hear this voice..Well, a few voices." Duncan took in a deep breath. "They all kept telling me to run. I have to hide away." The vampire sighed, tangling his fingers in Courtney's hair. "It was too realistic to have been a dream..."

"It's okay." Courtney laid a gentle kiss on Duncan's chest. "Maybe it just was a bad dream...Some can be quite real." Duncan nodded his head slowly. He guessed Courtney was right. Courtney was always right. "But Belle scared me last night..."

"With all the things she was saying?" Duncan asked and Courtney nodded. Silence overtook the two as they thought back to what Belle had said. It was quite scary and could have been some sort of warning. Then again, it could have just been Belle's imagination if she had heard what her parents and Arianna had been discussing about the Trackers.

"It's not over...It hasn't even started..." Shivers unravelled down Courtney's spine, making her quake in the bed slightly. Everything seemed far too real for her. It was all becoming too much for her handle alone. "The war, Duncan...It's coming." Duncan nodded his head. They both knew the Trackers were coming back with vengeance. "Belle said they wanted her an-" Duncan held his finger over Courtney;s mouth to stop her from talking.

"No one is going to take Belle from us, understand?" Courtney nodded her head. "Good." He removed his finger, but Courtney said no more. "We've beaten the Trackers before on mulitple occasions. We can do it again."

A/N: But can they do it again? Why do the Trackers want Belle? Is it all just one bad nightmare?

LOL! QUESTIONS! LOL!

Seriously...I think I fukked up my head today in P.E...I slammed myself in the head with a tennis ball...It hurt...Then I whacked my knee on the desk and hit my arm on something or other and I walked into a wall and my neighbour just pushed me into a wall by kicking a ball at me and my feet ache because I need knew shoes because there are holes BIG HOLE in the bottom of mine...I'm good at complaining :) LOL!

But seriously...I think I've severly injured my head -_-

hehe ;) LOL!

I am also very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very TIRED! Seriously...I also need a new bed...and mattress to put on the bed...Mine is sooo uncomfotable! LOL!

So...I am quite happily sitting here listening to my playlist which consists of Glee, Taylor Swift, Total Drama World Tour and Demi Lovato...hehehe! Good playlist ;) LOL!

I am seriously addicted to I'm gonna make it from Planes, Trains and-Something or other...I only watched the episode for the first time about two days ago and I have been hooked every since! LOL!

Thank you to;

Clarissa: hehe ;) LOL! Basically I update this story every day and I also update another one, too :) LOL! Awww! Thank you soo much :) Thank you :)

InstruMetal: haha! Only have an account for how many days? And you already don't wanna login! haha! LOL! I know...Being Queen sucks...LOL! I'm totally unprepared for all of my exams...LOL! hahaha! I know...I do need to be a bit calmer..But where's the fun in that? LOL! Awwww! Thank you sooo much :) LOL! Thanks :)

theselenagomezfan9999: haha! Myabe she will ;) LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! LOL! Mmm...What are they planning? ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Thanks you four, I know I can always count on your for reviews :) LOL!

I don't know if I will be able to update Why High School Sucks because Fanfiction put up a message saying about the login won't be working for about six hours starting at midnight in some sort of time zone I'm not in...I'm not sure what time it'll be over here, I think it'll be early morning hours...Wait! This is what time converters are for! Hang on a minute!

-...-...-...-

HOLY SHIT! That means it'll start at 8AM tomorrow morning for me...-_-

This means I won't be able to update my stories 'til two in the afternoon...GREAT! Just fukking great...Ah well! This means I get to play on Bouncing Balls and Word Chaos all morning! haha! Aaron you are going down...XXD! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	17. A Little Bit Of Arguing

_**17-A Little Bit Of Arguing**_

Belle stared up at her mother, confused. So she turned her head to face her aunt, but that didn't help a lot. Belle had no idea what either of them were trying to tell her, but she knew it was not a good thing, whatever it was.

"So...My bad dream is gonna come true?" The little girl questioned, a bit scared of the idea, but she was right.

"It might." Arianna told her. There was no certainty about the dream since Belle was only young and couldn't give a lot of details about it, but Courtney and Arianna both had the same hunch about it.

Courtney leaned down, scooping her daughter up into her arms. Belle was scared, Courtney could see that, so she wanted to do her best to help comfort and protect her daughter. She was determined to do anything if it meant that the Trackers were not going to come after her.

"Belle." The brunette sighed, trying her best to think of a way to tell her daughter what was actually going on, without telling her exactly what was going on. "You're a very special girl." Courtney told Belle, who seemed to understand that much.

"You, Belle, are a Princess." Arianna piped up. Belle turned to look over her shoulder at her aunt, making sure she was being serious about it.

"You mean one day I'll have to have a sucky job like yours?" She asked, her voice very quiet. Her blue eyes had not had the same glow about them ever since she had, had that nightmare. It had brought her spirits down, not letting her smile or be happy what-so-ever. It was really worrying Courtney and Duncan, and everyone else for that matter.

"No exactly." Arianna told her. "You'll have to compete against your brothers and sister and some of your cousins."

"Oh, Okay..." But Belle had no emotion in her voice or expression on her face. That dream was affecting her badly. The once happy and bubbly little girl was no more. Belle was now all doom and gloom about everything. No smiles, no laughter. Nothing.

"Belle..." Courtney sighed again, running a hand through her daughters hair. It was sleek and shiny, not a single not, yet Courtney could tell something was off because Belle hadn't even brushed it that morning. "Some bad people are going to try and take you away because you're my daughter."

"Like a social worked?" Belle asked, snuggling her head into Courtney's chest. The brunette smiled slightly at the daughter.

"No, not a social worker." Courtney sighed for a third time. It was getting very difficult for her to tell Belle what was going on. So much was going on, so much had gone on. Belle was only young, yet she had to know about it all. If she wanted her daughter to be safe and protected, Courtney was going to have to tell her everything she knew. Otherwise Belle would just be confused and too vulnerable. "Just some bad people."

"Why?"

"Because...Because mommy and daddy did a bad thing before you were born." Courtney squeezed her eyes shut, thinking back to Celia's death. It was a painful memory that Courtney did not want to remember. "And now they want to take you away from me. But I'm not going to let them...No one is going to let them."

The image of Celia's body being brought out of the building by the paramedics was too clear in Courtney's mind. She felt like breaking down in tears at the very thought of what had happened. Celia may have been playing for the other team, but that didn't mean she deserved to die. Courtney had been on the receiving end of that pain, she knew how it felt and she believed you shouldn't have to suffer that pain.

"These people want to hurt you, Belle...They want to hurt me and daddy and everyone who you love." Belle sniffled, small tear drops forming in her eyes.

"I don't want anyone to hurt you, mommy." Belle whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around Courtney's stomach.

"No one's going to get hurt as long as you promise not to go wondering off alone, Belle." Belle violently nodded her head, rubbing it against Courtney's stomach. "You have to stay with people you know and you trust."

"I will!" Belle promised. It was the loudest her voice had been, but it was far from the happiest. At least she now knew an abbreviated version of the truth. Hopefully Belle would be fine now.

* * *

><p>"It's not safe for Belle to stay here." Eric said.<p>

"I'm with Eric on this one." Duncan agreed. "It's not safe. Belle needs to be taken away from Scarlatina."

"And go where, hmm?" Arianna questioned the two of them. "She can't go back to Earth, Trackers can get her there. Scarlatina is the safest place."

Courtney sighed, clutching her daughter closely to her chest. She was scared that Belle would have to leave Scarlatina. Courtney wanted to keep her close, but she wanted to keep her safe. Courtney couldn't do both. Especially if she wanted to fight in the war.

"She'll be fine if she comes with me." Eric told Arianna. Arianna narrowed her eyes on Eric. She knew he was right, but Belle knew she wasn't dead, so she knew something was going to be up if she was allowed passage into the Land Of The Dead.

"She's not dead though." Courtney whispered to Eric, trying her best to make sure Belle couldn't hear the two fo them.

"She's my daughter-"

"No I'm not!" Belle protested. Her hearing was getting better, and Eric had been whispering as quietly as he could.

"Her hearing's amazing, Eric." Courtney told him, jumping Belle up a bit to stop her from sliding off her hip.

Eric mentally slapped himself, chewing down on his lip. The last thing the four of them needed was Belle finding out the truth at that moment in time. So, Eric tried to cover it up.

"Either way Belle will be able to get in." He said.

"I don't want to go!" Belle cried, wrapping her arms tightly around Courtney's neck. "I want to stay with mommy and daddy!" Courtney turned her head upwards, taking in a deep breath. This was what she had been afraid of.

Duncan reached out and took Belle from Courtney. Belle instinctively wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck as tightly as they had been around Courtney's. She was scared now. More scared than ever before. Everything was happening too fast for her tiny mind to keep up with. It was too confusing and upsetting for Belle to handle.

"Belle...Listen to me." Duncan whispered in his daughters ear. "You have to go to LOTD with Uncle Eric. You'll be safer there, Belle. No one will hurt you." Belle protested, shaking her head back and fore.

"NO!" Belle was determind not to go anywhere without her parents along side her. If only it was that easy.

"I know...I don't want you to go either." Duncan told Belle, pushing her hair behind her ears so he could see his daughters beautiful face. "It'll only be for a little while. It means none of the bad people will come after you."

"It's a stupid idea..." Arianna mumbled. "Belle is much safer here with teh people she knows and the people she trusts." Courtney slowly nodded her head, but she was as confused as Belle in this situation. Nothing was making sense to her, mainly because her mind was still focused on Celia.

"And what about when the war starts?" Eric asked. "What then?"

"Then you can take her to LOTD!" Arianna yelled at him.

"And what if I want to fight?" Eric suggested.

"Either way she'll be stuck in LOTD with people she doesn't know!" Arianna's eyes were slightly glowing red and Courtney had to give her a little shake to help her calm down. Lately Arianna's darker side was getting the better of her. "Sorry..." The Queen mumbled, shaking her head. "Why are we even arguing over this?" Arianna asked Eric. "It's Courtney and Duncan's choice, not ours."

"What do you guys wants to do?"

A/N: AND FREEZE!

LOL!

Sorry it's soo late in the day...I'm really tired mind...Seriously, I can not keep my eyes open for very long...I just want to keep dropping off to sleep...BUT! I stayed awake to write this for you :)

LOL!

For any of you who care, I update Daisy's Daydreams this s'morning too! LOL!

OMG! I'm readng Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero. OMG! Piper made a reference to a place called the Land of The Dead...Guess what I instantly thought of? HAHA! LOL!

I thought that was class...LOL!

Anyway...It's a good, addicting book! Read it if you have ever read the Percy Jackson series...Even if you haven't! Read the Percy Jackson Series then read Heroes Of Olympus series!...Only there is only one book in the Heroes Of Olympus series so far...Next one comes out in Fall this year and I can not wait and I haven't even finished the first book yet! LOL!

Thank you to;

CyD1224Izzy: Haha! Me? Cause trouble? You must have the wrong story...;) LOL! haha! Thank you :)

Clarissa: haha! No problem! LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: haha! I wasn't really planning on getting Kurt drunk ;) I'm listening to Sunshine sing All By myself ;) LOL! haha! Only you could compare Belle to Sue ;) LOL! Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: Ah well! LOL! Narnia sounds better! ahahaha! LOL! Thanks :)

theselenagomezfan9999: Accident prone? Me? Wherever did you get that idea...;) LOL! Thank you :)

WHOOOOOO! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please leave :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	18. The Start Of Something Big

_**18-The Start Of Something Big**_

Courtney lowered her head, cuddling the sofa cushion in her weak arms. Her face had an expression that read depressed all over. Nothing was going right for Courtney. All she wanted was a normal life. Most nights Courtney was dreaming of her life before. Before she had even met Duncan. Long before she even knew a world like Scarlatina existed. Her life was much better back then.

"Courtney, you made the best decision by keeping Belle here." Arianna tried comforting her cousin, but it was not working. "Ignore, Eric. It's not his decision that counts."

Courtney didn't reply at first, she kept her eyes focused on the rug in the middle of the carpet. Her memories were overtaking her mind. If it wasn't memories from her childhood, it was the terrible death of Celia Divone. For some unknown reason Courtney kept going back to that day. As if it was all connected. But it couldn't have been. Celia was one of her kind, not a Tracker. None of it was connected together.

"It's not Eric..." Courtney whispered. Her voice was watery, as if she had been crying all night and day.

"What is it then?" Arianna pushed for an answer.

She hated seeing Courtney so upset. Last time she had seen Courtney like this had been almost a year ago when she had finally given in to Kaly. But then Courtney had still fought. Now she had just given up. She wasn't even trying any more. It was hurting Arianna to see her cousin in such a bad way.

"Belle almost found out about Eric being her dad twice now." Courtney sighed. That was one of the minor things niggling at her mind, but she was not prepared to go into depth about the bigger things at that moment. "Don't you want her to know the truth, Arianna? Because it is bothering me so much right now..." It was a good thing Belle was still in bed at such an early morning, and not able to hear the conversation going on. Hopefully Duncan would keep her in bed with him, too. Belle had, once again, crawled into bed with her parents. The nightmares were getting bad now.

"No. I don't want her to know." Arianna stroked Courtney hair, but Courtney moved away from Arianna. The Queen clenched her fist, letting slowly drop down onto her lap again. Courtney was making things hard for Arianna, too.

"I feel like I'm lying to her." Courtney admitted. She hadn't oput a lot of thought into it, but now she was. Everything she was saying to Belle was more or less a lie. She wasn't really Courtney's daughter, she was just pretending to be.

"You are her mother, Court." Arianna tried telling Courtney what she knew was true, but Courtney was having none of it. The brunette kept shaking her head, trying to deny it all. Something was wrong with Courtney. Something was deeply wrong.

"We both know it's not true, Arianna!" Courtney insisted.

"We both know that you want Belle to be your own." Arianna was running out of persuasive ideas quickly. "Belle will never be your daughter unless you accept the fact that she is." Courtney kept shaking her head.

"Hey!" Bridgette popped her head into the living room. "H-have either of you two seen Geoff?" She asked.

"No, why?" Arianna asked, glad to get off the previous subject with Courtney. The brunette still had her pain-filled, onyx eyes fixed on the floor, not looking up at her best friend.

"I can't find him anywhere." Bridgette sounded quite worry about that.

"He's around somewhere." Courtney told Bridgette, not looking at her still. "Have you tried his house?"

"He's not there...I've searched everywhere for him." Bridgette's voice was trembling slightly, and the last thing Arianna needed was two depressed teenage girls to deal with. "It's like he's just vanished."

"Have you asked Ellie?" Arianna suggested. Bridgette nodded her head.

"She's out looking for him. Neither of us has seen him since last night." Bridgette told the two. They both turned to each other with worried expressions. The Trackers knew that Geoff was the leader.

"Maybe he left town." Arianna suggested, but Bridgette was not going to believe that one. Geoff wouldn't have just got up and left without telling anyone. Would he?

"Bridge, it's okay." Courtney tried to tell her best friend. "Have you tried bleeping him?" Bridgette nodded.

"He's not answering."

"Come on, we'll help you look." Courtney told her, dropping the cushion and getting to her feet. Bridgette was thankful for the extra help, and Courtney was thankful to get away from the awkward conversation with Arianna.

A/N: This is it...This is the start of the finale...

And, as the title implies, it's gonna be something big...Probably won't be now...But I'll try...LOL!

I know...This one has passed by so quickly, too...LOL!

I think I'm going to give it a break before I go into writing the seventh story, if that's okay with you guys? I mean, you'll still have Before The Drama as part of The Going's On Series. But I want to take a break until I have finished a few of my other stories perhaps. It's just writing five at the same time is quite hard...

Okay...I am seriously addicted to The Lost Hero now...I only started reading it yesterday, I read over half the book, and managed to write two story chapters...I call that a productive day! :) LOL!

Thank you to;

CyD1224Izzy: I knew it! LOL! haha! Thank you :)

theselenagomezfan9999: haha! The Percy Jackson series is one of the best I have ever read! LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: No probleamo, what I'm here for :) Something wrong?...Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! And so it does...LOL! WHOOO! I look forward to seeing more of you ;) haha! LOL! Thanks :)

WHOOP! WHOOP! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	19. Where's Geoff?

**_19-Where's Geoff?_**

Duncan came running up to the group, last as always. He shook his head, trying not to look Bridgette in the eyes. It was hard. Telling someone that their boyfriend had gone missing was the hardest thing you could do. But no one was going to give up hope on Geoff.

"He's been missing for two days, we have to inform someone." Taylor told everyone, her voice not as harsh as usual. No one knew who to inform, though. Geoff was of age and only been missing for two days. There was no proof of where he'd gone, or if he'd been taken, but everyone knew there was only one group of people who would do this; the Trackers.

"Taylor's right." Kevin agreed when no one else did. "We have to tell someone or else we may never see Geoff again." Bridgette sniffled, wiping her eyes and nodding her head. She knew they were right.

Courtney pulled Bridgette close to her, letting the blonde rest her head on her chest. Courtney felt so bad for Bridgette. She had no idea what she was going through, and she never wanted to feel that kind of pain. Watching Bridgette, trying to comfort Bridgette was the closest Courtney ever wanted to come to losing someone dear to her.

"Like we don't know who's behind it." Gwen mumbled a little too loudly. Everyone knew that the Trackers were behind it, but no one had enough evidence or proof to show someone, especially the police.

"You can't go throwing accusations around." Rebecca reminded Gwen.

"Why not?" Eric asked as if it was as plain and simple as accusing whoever they wanted to. "Gwen's right, we all know who's behind it."

A group nod of heads spread out like a tidal wave. It was the Trackers who had taken Geoff, but they all knew they were as good as dead if they tried to accuse the Trackers to their faces. They were not going to like that.

"Arianna." Bridgette sniffled, wiping her watery eyes again. "W-what did the Trackers say when you called them last week?" Bridgette's usually confident voice was trembling. She was scared, worried about Geoff's safety and where-abouts.

"The usual 'keep on your toes' speech." Arianna replied. She was sat on the other side of the blonde, trying to keep smiling as if everything was okay. That was Arianna's job, no matter how bad things were she still had to keep a brave face and a brave smile.

"Then it's settled." Duncan spoke up. "The Trackers have taken Geoff."

Rebecca took in a deep breath, taking a look around at the group. She knew what had to happen, everyone did, but no one else was brave enough to speak up.

"Someone has to go down there." Rebecca closed her eyes tightly. She knew that if someone, anyone had to go dwn there, there was a slim chance of survival. The Trackers did not allow people who were 'freaks' onto their territory without good reason. And this was not a good reason.

"I'll go." All eyes turned to Courtney. She had her own eyes set on Bridgette, who was weeping silently. Courtney was the only one who had ever been inside the Tracker academy, she knew where she was going and all the risks. It was only common sense that she went. Maybe she was the only one who stood a chance.

"NO WAY!" Duncan yelled. He was not about to just let Courtney walk into the biggest death trap of the century. Trackers had killed her once, it was not happening again.

"You're a traitor!" Taylor reminded her, the harshness back in her tone. "They'll tear you limb from limb." Taylor made them out to be viciously wild animals, just waiting for the next prey to come prancing along.

"And how many of you know exactly how to get to the Tracking academy? How many of you know who to talk to? Where to even go once you get inside?" No one spoke up. "I rest my case."

"I'm coming with you then." Arianna told her cousin. Courtney shot her a 'are-you-really-that-stupid?' look. Arianna dying was the last thing anyone needed.

"Arianna-" Courtney tried to protest, but she was cut across.

"This is my war, Courtney." The Queen reminded her cousin. "I'm going with you." And like that it was settled.

A/N: This is getting intense now...

Sorry for no update yesterday. School wore me out a beaut...I seriously had no energy what-so-ever...In still don't have a lot...I just wanna lay down and sleep all night, day and night again...

hehe!

I wrote a oneshot called Fighting a Losing Battle...Please read it :) That would make me smile XD! hehe! I like smiling...LOL!

Thank you to;

pomtdwt: hehe! No need to hurt yourself ;) haha! ;) LOL! :) ...That is a very good way to tell to tell Belle...Hmmm...LOL! ahaha! GLEE ROCKS! We had the Lady Gaga one last night...I didn't watch it...BUT IT WAS WICKED! LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: hehe! Poor everyone...LOL! I know...This story will be finished on Friday and I can not believe it! Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: OH NO! She could know what we're thinking...=O! LOL! OH NO! ...Are they cheating? LOL! Maybe ;) hehe! Thank you :)

theselenagomezfan9999: That is just another good reason why not to let Eric take Belle to LOTD...LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: YOU ROCK GEOFF! HAHA! LOL! Less important...Like who? Hmm...LOL! Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: haha! Of course I like trouble :) Trouble is the best kind of DRAMA! LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: ...I know how you feel...It's my little sister and my brother both beat me black and blue but never get in trouble for it...;) LOL! Before The Drama is gonna be updated...Tomorrow :) Every wednesday :) LOL! Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: How is the title haunting you? LOL! Thanks :)

XxXYunocchi-and-TamoraXxX: WHOOO! I was beginning to think that guys had left me! LOL! Yes...Hiding your report card is a bad thing to do...They always find out in the end ;) LOL! Thank you :)

WHOOP! WHOOP!

I am watching Night At The Museum...HAHA! :) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	20. LookaLikes

_**20-Look-a-likes**_

"I-Izzabelle...?" Courtney stuttered slightly. The young girl smiled up at her, wrapping her arms around Courtney's waist. It had been too long since the girls had last seen each other.

"I've missed you." Izzabelle almost cried.

"I missed you, too." Courtney replied.

Izzabelle let go of Courtney, letting the two girls get a perfect view of her nig, brown eyes. They shone brightly underneath the florescent academy lights, radiating her smile, too. Her long, black hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail, but it still managed to weave it's way half-way down her back. Izzabelle was wearing the Trackers academy winter uniform; Army-green shorts, a gone-off red t-shirt and a think black zipper jacket. She was freezing, but it was regulation.

"Oh, Izzabelle, this is my cousin, Arianna." Courtney introduced the young girl to her cousin. Arianna smiled and Izzabelle smiled back, trying her best to ignore the fact that she knew she was Queen of the people who she was supposed to be hunting down.

"So...Umm...Not that I don't appreciate you stopping by, but WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The last part was whisper-yelled, as if Izzabelle was worried that someone might come and see that Courtney was back at the academy.

"We need to talk with Mrs. Fields." Courtney told her friend. Arianna nodded, twisting a few strands of blonde hair around her fingers. It wasn't that she wanted to ignore Izzabelle, because she seemed like a nice girl, but she was still a Tracker in Arianna's eyes.

"I'd...Um...Show you the way, but I'm sure you know where it is." Izzabelle gave the best fake smile she could. All three of them knew the truth was that if Izzabelle got caught talking to Courtney and Arianna, it would be the end of the young girl as they knew it.

* * *

><p>"Courtney black." A small, slightly disgusted smile crept across Mrs. Fields face. "Long time no see." The old woman hadn't changed one bit. She still had the still pure black hair, only now it was starting to gray at the edges. Her black frames sat neatly on her nose and her black suit was still as crease free as Courtney could remember.<p>

Courtney tried her best to smile at the old woman, but it was quite a difficult task. Mrs. Fields didn't exactly make anything easy for Courtney, especially since she was now a quitter and the enemy at the same time.

"And you must be Queen Arianna." Arianna was also trying her best to smile, and fake smiling was her speciality. However, it was harder than she made it look.

Mrs. Fields was looking down on Arianna as if she was vermin. It wasn't just for the fact that she was Queen, it was because of her age. Anyone under the age of thirty-five becoming head of the Trackers was unheard of. So, naturally, Mrs. Fields did not approve of Arianna's position over the town of Scarlatina.

"Mrs. Fields." Courtney's smile was starting to fade already. "How lovely to see you again." Lie.

Mrs. Fields nodded her head and gestured to the two chairs that were in front of her desk. Courtney and Arianna sat down, trying not to let the smiles slip away. And they could tell the old woman was doing the same, too.

"What can I help you two with?" The headmistress asked. She had no idea why Arianna and Courtney were in her office to begin with, so that was always a good start.

"Are you aware that your students are planning another attack on my people?" Arianna quizzed. Mrs. Fields nodded her head once.

"Yes, I am aware, thank you. Many of my students are preparing and planning on joining." She said it as if it was a school dance, not a blood battle to the death. "I, however, am choosing not to get involved with the ordeal. It is between you and the students, not me or any of the other professors."

Arianna narrowed her eyes slight, trying to stop the redness from shining through. She was trying to work out Mrs. Fields angle, but was having trouble. Courtney, on the other hand, was too interested in finding Geoff to deal with the war right then.

"We have reason to believe that one of your students has kidnapped one of our friends." Mrs. Fields shook her head in disbelief. Courtney knew this was going to the case.

"None of MY students would do such a thing." The old 'hag', as Arianna was thinking, defended the academy.

"We have reason to believe that student is Heather George." Mrs. Fields didn't look surprised by that fact, though.

Heather had a reputation as 'Queen Bee' at the academy. All the staff and students knew that Heather believed she ran the place, when she didn't. Courtney had been lucky enough to get on Heather good side during her time at the academy, but now she had left, things were bad between the two.

"Courtney..." The headmistress sighed. "You know Heather can be handful, as do I." Courtney resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that comment. Handful was a bit of an understatement. "But she is no where near capable of committing a crime as serious as that."

"We would like the girl in question to tell us that herself." Arianna spoke up. Her eyes were no longer red, but they were still narrowed. She knew that Mrs. Fields was hiding something, she just wasn't sure what. But, whatever it was, Arianna was determind to find out the truth.

Mrs. Fields held her gaze with Arianna for a split moment. The two just stared at each other, as if it was some sort of on going staring competition. Courtney couldn't help but feel awkward, but even she knew there was a lot to get settled between the two.

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>Heather's usual smirk like smile was on her lips. She kept looking the direction of her two enemies the entire time that passed between her entering the room and walking to stand beside her headmistress.<p>

"Courtney Black and Arianna Reed." Her tone was bitter, but as if she had been expecting the two to show up at any moment anyway.

"It's Queen Arianna." The blonde corrected, her own tone having its hints of sourness in it.

"Of course it is." Heather smiled in apology.

The last time Heather and Arianna had been this close, Arianna had, had a sword at Heather's throat as she laid defenselessly on the floor. But times had changed drastically since then.

"Courtney..." Arianna turned to face her cousin. "Courtney?"

Courtney's eyes were fixed on Heather, as if in a trance. She was studying every last feature of her ex-friend, as if she wanted to remember the exact way she looked. It was quite a scary look.

It was the same black hair, just neatly kept. The same evil eyes, only different colors. The same outfit, only her's was a lot more skimpy. The same facial expression, as if to say how disgusted and offended she was. Heather George looked just like Celia Divone.

"Huh?" Courtney blinked a few times, shaking her head as she came to her senses.

"I said, why are you staring at me?" Heather repeated. Courtney furrowed her eyebrows, she hadn't even realized she had been staring at Heather, but the three females in the room looked at her say that she had been.

"N-No reason...No reason at all." But Courtney could not shake the similarities from her head now she had found them.

"Heather, what did you do to Geoff?" Arianna asked. She was giving Courtney enough time to recover form whatever sort of shock she was in. Arianna could question her cousin later, this couldn't wait.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Heather replied.

There was silence for a moment as the four looked between each other, trying to spot the weakest of them.

"Okay, let's go, Arianna." Courtney said, getting to her feet.

"But-"

"Thanks for you time, Mrs. Fields." The headmistress gave her awkward smile again, but did not rise from behind her desk as Courtney, dragging Arianna behind her, left the room.

Arianna was not impressed, but she waited until they were both a fair distance away from the office before she spoke. The last thing Arianna wanted was for anyone dangerous i.e. Heather or Mrs. Fields, to hear what she had to say.

"What was that about?" Arianna stopped dead, demanding the truth from her cousin once and for all.

"What?" Courtney replied, stopping a few steps in front of the blonde. Courtney either didn't know what Arianna was talking about, or she was very good at playing dumb.

"We just left!" Arianna whispered-yelled like Izzabelle had done before.

"I know." Courtney shrugged it off like it was nothing. "But we'll be back soon." She promised. Arianna wasn't looking impressed. She was really hoping for a massive argument or full out fight with Heather. But nothing.

The Queen ran her hands down her dress, trying to act like she didn't care one bit. But she did. Courtney could see that, too. Arianna liked arguing, Arianna liked fighting. She was just never allowed in on the action of it all.

"Why were you staring at Heather?" Arianna then asked, realizing that she had never asked before. Courtney had been out for a good minute before she had snapped out of it and back to reality.

"N-No reason." Courtney replied. It wasn't because she didn't want Arianna to know, she personally thought that she was going insane. The death of Celia was hanging over her head, there was no real connection between Heather and Celia, it was just the guilt.

"Come on, Courtney." Arianna urged. "Spit it out."

"Honestly...I haven't seen her in a while, that's all." Courtney sounded like Heather was a person she had wanted to see, when she really wasn't. Arianna did not believe her one bit, but she chose to drop the subject for the time.

"Okay..." She tried to compose herself. The fact that the two were stood in the middle of the actual Trackers academy was starting to scare her. She had never been this close to death before in her life. And she had fought in a war! "So, what do we do about Geoff?"

"I'll think of something." Courtney bit down on her lip, showing her own nerves.

"Courtney?"

A/N: OMG! WHO'S THAT NOW? =O!

LOL!

Sorry for me not updating yesterday...I was sooo tired...I was beat after school and chose to lie in bed ALL night! LOL!

Izzabelle Henderson belongs to pomtdwt :) She asked for a bridesmaid in Rebecca and Kevin's wedding...No bridesmaids were available, so she became a Tracker instead ;) LOL!

Now...In normal circumstances, I would update two chapters to make up for the absence...But if I update two chapters then this story will end sooner, if this story ends sooner then the next will start sooner, if the next starts sooner then it'll end sooner...And so on...Eventually I'll run out of The Going's On and it'll all end sooner than it should have because I updated two chapters at a time ='(...SO! In conclusion, I will not be updating two chapters today ;) LOL!

...Just had to strip my baby cousin out of his pants because he wet himself...Because that is exactly what I wanted to do...EW!

LOL!

And now I am chilling in bed, my other cousin sat on the floor, listening to The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars. EPIC SONG! LOL!

It's hard to do things with a near three year old around...-_-...He keeps coming into my room and running away...It's pretty annoying...

LOL!

Thank you to;

CyD1224Izzy: LOL! They're still alive...For now...LOL! ahaha! Sorry...;) LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: LOL! WHOOP! WHOOP! Who doesn't love a good bit of DRAMA? LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: ahaha! Yes. Yes they are ;) Can't believe that Kurt won Prom Queen! OMG! I'm gonna go watch that episode in a minute...LOL! I haven't seen it, just the recap on youtube ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: haha! Thank you :) I try my best when it comes to trouble and Drama ;) LOL! haha! Yes...Belle is screwed if they both killed now ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Why? What did you miss read now? LOL! Thank you :)

theselenagomexfan9999: haha! Yes, night at the museum is awesome ;) LOL! Fushionfall...Sounds familiar, what is it? Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! I KNOW! haha! I know...It's ending fast...NOO! LOL! Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: LOL! haha! addicting...LOL! Thanks :)

I now muct go down the store to get some doritos for my cousin...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	21. Back at The Academy

_**21-Back at the Academy**_

"Courtney?" The two girls both turned to face to the side. Standing there was a tall boy, pale skin and the most amazing brown hair that had ever been seen. He wasn't wearing the same uniform as the other Trackers should have been wearing. The boy was wearing a blue t-hsirt and a pair of black skinny-jeans.

"Alan?" Courtney replied, studying the boy with percision. "ALAN!" She ran and wrapped her aarms around Alan's neck. He wasn't taken of guard at all, hugging Courtney right back. He swept her off her feet and spun her around in a circle.

"I thought it was you!" Alan almost cried out. It sounded like he had missed Courtney a lot more than a Tracker should have.

"Yeah..." Courtney panted, overly-excited about seeing her old pal again. "It's me." She clutched onto her stomach now, finding it hard to breathe.

Alan smiled down at Courtney and Courtney smiled back at him. Arianna couldn't help but feel a little left out, even if she was too busy gawping at the beautiful man who was in front of her.

"It's been ages since I last saw you." Alan sounded concerned, as if he had feared the worst of it all. Without a doubt he knew that she had been killed by Heather, but he was too polite to say so. "What are you doing here?"

Courtney froze, trying her best to think of an answer, so she went with the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Uh...Business trip?" Alan smiled, knowing that wasn't the case.

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes, too happy to condrdict Courtney's sayings. He kept smiling though, but his eyes were now travelling from Courtney and over to Arianna. "And who is your hot friend?"

Courtney opened her own mouth in astonishment, playfully hitting her friend on the arm. Alan just laughed it off, as if he didn't feel a thing.

"She's my cousin!"

Alan was silent for a few minutes. He was now the one studying Arianna. He took a good look up and down her black dress. It was clinging to her hips now, the red belt-like sash looking too big for her. The tiara on her head shone underneath the lights of the castle, and Alan's mouth dropped open once again.

"Holy shit..." He mumbled under his breath. "You're Queen Arianna of Scarlatina...You are, aren't you?" He asked, doubling checking.

"That's me." Arianna gave a sly direction in Alan's direction. She stepped forward, her click-clacking of her high heels the only sound in the entire building. She placed a finger on Alan's shoulder, tracing it around his back and over to his other shoulder as she walked around him, getting the full view. "But who are you?"

Arianna looked more than satisfied with this boy, and he looked mesmorized by Arianna. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her now he had seen her.

"Alan Thorn...Head boy at the Tracking academy." Alan's eyes automatically blinked and he was slowly coming back to his senses. He slowly shook his head, his brown hair falling over his eyes. "Now, what are you two doing here?" Now both of the girls gave him a sly smile. "You'll both be dead if caught."

"Doesn't matter...We have you on our side, right Mr. Head boy?" Courtney smiled. She couldn't believe that Alan had gotten the position of headboy at the academy since he left. Heather was head girl, Courtney didn't even have to ask to know that much.

"So, how's life been since you died?" Alan asked, raisng an eyebrow up at his friend. Arianna gave a smile of her own, also turning to face Courtney. The two together was enough to pressure her into anything.

"Everyone knows, mind." Alan continued. Courtney nodded her head. She knew that everyone was going to know. As if Heather was going to keep her biggest kill a secret.

"Does everyone also know that Heather had her life spared by Arianna?" Alan looked shocked at that. That was obviosuly a no then. "Uh-huh." Courtney couldn't have looked more pleased with herself. "Well...Not a lot really."

"She's engaged with a kid." Arianna spoke up. She was now leaning up against one of the many stone colums that ran from the floor up to the ceiling in the hallway they were standing in.

Courtney turned to her cousin, narrowing down her eyes. Alan was in pure shock. It really hadn't been _THAT_ long ago since the two had last seen each other.

"My daughter, Belle, she's about two weeks old...Though you would never guess it." Courtney explained. "And my fiancee is Duncan Hudson...He's a vampire."

Alan looked down at the floor, shaking his head in disappointment. Arianna raised an eyebrow, turning to Courtney to only see that she was smiling. Now the blonde was confused.

"A vampire? Really? Whatever happened to having a decent werewolf?" Courtney gave Alan a shove with her hands. He stumbled back a bit, but the two were laughing. Arianna was lost.

"Hey, I'm no longer a Tracker." Courtney reminded her friend playfully. "I'm allowed to marry anyone I like now."

"What a life you have...Mine revolves around fighting and fighting...and fighting...Did I mention fighting?" The two girls cracked a smile. It may have been training to fight against them, but Alan seemed like a decent guy.

"So the daily routine hasn't changed then?" Courtney joked.

All of a sudden there was a loud bell heard over head. Muffled voices were now heard all around the castle, and all around the three who were in the hallway.

"Courtney, we'd better get going." Arianna was starting to sound worried. It was cklearly the end of the last fighting session and the Trackers were now going to see Arianna and Courtney if they didn't get a move on fast.

Alan wrapped his arms around Courtney one last time. There was a very slim chance that the two were ever going to see each other again, so they made their hug last as long as it could.

"ANGELA'S COMING!" Came a high-pitched scream like squeak. The three turned to see Izzabelle with her head stuck around the door. Her black hair was now down, almost touching the top of her legs. Her face exaplained it all; BAD!

"Take care." Alan called after Arianna and Courtney as they ran in the opposite dirction to both of Courtney's Tracker friends. Thank God that one of them knew which way they were going, including the secret escape hatch Courtney had discovered in her first few months of Tracking Academy.

A/N: HAPPY FRIDAY 13TH EVERYONE!

...I'm home...Ill...I really don't feel well, guys...Right now my head is spinning in circles...I can just about look at the laptop screen, but I'm good...I was not going to miss another update this week on this story :) I love it too much to give up now :)

Like I said, I'm ill...I don't know if I'll be updating Why High School Sucks like I should be...But we'll see...Depends how I feel later...=)

Thank you to;

pomtdwt: haha! I like Izzabelle...She seems...Like the good girl who's been forced onto the worng side...Get what I mean? hehe! Even if ya don't, I like Izzabelle :) LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: haha! I didn't forget, I never forget when it comes to updating my stories ;) Things are just a bit hectic in life right now...=) Thanks :)

CyD12Inklover: haha! For now...LOL! I noticed the new name...I'm already finding it difficult not to type in the old one, but I'll get used to it ;) LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! I love Friday 13th, it should TOTALLY be a holiday ;) LOL! Wasn't tha last one in...October? I think...That was a looong time ago ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: ...I'm not going to ask what you keep misreading the titles as ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	22. The Last Chapter

_**22-The Last Chapter**_

Courtney and Arianna came running through the front door of the house. Both panting heavily, struggling to catch their breath. But they were smiling.

Courtney leaned her body against the wall and collapsed to the floor. Arianna collapsed on the sofa, her eyes swimming around in their sockets.

"DAMN!" She yelled out. "You have HOT Tracker friends, Court." Courtney smiled, laughing if she hadn't been short on oxygen in her lungs. Arianna smiled back, only she was still looking up at the ceiling. She really did think Alan was HOT!

"You ran into Trackers?" Duncan asked, worried that the worst had happened.

Courtney nodded her head. Everyone was now fearing that something bad had happened. The two were still catching their breath from running almost the whole way back to Duncan's house. It was exhausting.

"Chill, Dunc." Arianna told him, turning her head to face the worried looking vampire. "We didn't run into any purely bad Trackers."

"Yeah." Courtney agreed, moving along the floor to sit beside her fiancée. "Just Izzabelle and Alan. The two Trackers who don't want to be Trackers." Courtney explained. "Plus, Arianna has now found her new love interest."

"You could have warned me they made Trackers that hot these days!" Arianna told her cousin. Her mind was now focusing on Alan again. His perfect hair, his beautiful eyes. The way he had smiled at her, calling her the very thing she was thinking about him; HOT!

"We could have run into someone a lot worse...Like Heather when we were out of the office...Or maybe even Angela." Courtney told her cousin. Arianna sat up on the sofa, look down at Courtney.

"Who's Angela, anyway?" The blonde asked. "I mean, Izzabelle and Alan both sounded scared of her or something."

"Angela is the last person you would want to bump into in a dark alley." Courtney told her. She sounded slightly scared herself. "Angela is about ten foot tall and just as wide. She's extremely strong and could crush you with her little finger." Now everyone looked scared.

"Did you find Geoff?" Bridgette asked, wanting to change the subject. She wasn't looking as pale or red-eyed as she had been when they left, but it was still obvious that she was scared. All Bridgette wanted was her boyfriend back.

"Sorry, Bridge..." Arianna whispered. "We didn't find anything out." Bridgette nodded her head, not meeting anyone's eyes. Gwen draped her arm around the blonde's shoulders, trying to comfort her. "But we did find out that Heather has something to with it."

Courtney rolled her eyes. Arianna always exaggerated. There was no actual proof that Heather had something to do with Geoff's disappearance, it was just a hunch that everyone had. Of course, these hunches were more than likely true.

Courtney shook her head slightly. Thinking of Heather made her think of Celia. Thinking of Celia led to bad thoughts...Dark, deep thoughts that Courtney was not going to share with anyone. Certain things had to stay hidden from the world.

"What took you so long?" Duncan asked. The two had been gone a lot longer than anyone had hoped they would have been. Everyone was kind of worried and scared that the worst had happened. Luckily they had burst into the house before a search party was sent out.

"Going back to Courtney's HOT Tracker friend." Arianna said. Everyone rolled their eyes. They had already had enough talk of Courtney's HOT Tracker friend.

"So, we do have someone on the inside..." Taylor smirked, flashing her eyes at Courtney.

"I have someone on the inside." Courtney corrected her. "And I'm not risking Alan's life for anything. The academy is all her has..." Courtney cast her eyes down, staring at the carpet as if it was a missing puzzle piece that she just could not reach out for.

"Can we focus here?" Bridgette asked. Everyone snapped back to reality, looking over to Bridgette. "What are we gonna do to get Geoff back if Heather really does have him hidden in the academy?"

Everyone exchanged glances. No one was quite sure about what they had to do to get Geoff back. No one was eve sure if he was being kept in the academy, but that was their best bet.

"We have to search the academy." Courtney said, pointing out the obvious.

"How do we do that?" Taylor asked. No one had an answer for that one. At least, until Kevin spoke up.

"Court knows her way around, right?" Courtney nodded her head. "So we break in and take a look around. We call in as many nice and friendly Trackers as we can to help us look..." It was just an idea that had been bouncing around inside Kevin's head, but it was a good one.

"Everyone meet back here at midnight...We strike then."

The full moon shone down on the castle. It was the only source of actual light, besides the dim flashlights that a few people were carrying. The castle looked even spookier at night. It was dark and dingy, smelling like a sewer to those with a strong sense of smell.

"Geoff..." Courtney called into the darkness. "Geoff, you in here?" No reply. Courtney kept walking forward. The group was following her with their own flashlights, trying to stop themselves from bumping into one of the stone columns in the darkness.

Suddenly, a single light fell upon Courtney. She froze on the spot, as did everyone behind her. This could have been the end...

"Well, well, well...What do we have here?" A voice came out of the darkness. "You're out of bed after hours Courtney Black."

"SHIT!" Courtney swore, lifting her flashlight up. It fell upon the face of her old friend. "Alan, you gave me a fucking heart-attack!" Alan gave a smirk on his face. It wasn't an evil smirk. Alan couldn't look evil no matter how much he tried; he had a happy, friendly, trustworthy face.

"More friends?" Alan asked, spotting everyone behind Courtney.

"Back up gang." She corrected him. "We're looking for someone."

"Heather's in room 2897, knives are in the kitchen." Alan joked. Courtney smiled and a few of the others let out a small giggle.

"I don't want-Okay, I do want to kill Heather, but her time can wait." Courtney told Alan. "We're looking for a friend. We think Heather took him."

"Blonde? Pink shirt? Cowboy hat?"

"You know where he is?" Bridgette asked. She had so much hope put into that small question. No one had seen her so happy in days.

"He's in the basement." Alan told the group. Bridgette's face lit up like a Christmas tree. That was the happiest news she had heard all week. "Come on, I'll take you down."

No one hesitated to follow Alan into the dark. Courtney was still up front, her flashlight on Alan the whole time. The rest of the group were flashing their lights around, taking a good look at the castle as they walked through it.

Alan stopped and got a set of keys out of his black sweatpants. He searched for the right one for a moment, and then stuck it in the door. It easily unlocked and the boy pushed it open. Alan didn't go in, instead he gestured for everyone else to go in.

"Thanks." Courtney smiled at him, going down first. As soon as she was three steps down her flashlight turned off. When she tried to turn it back on it wouldn't work.

"There's a curse on the room, no items made in a magical town will work down there." Courtney cursed under her breath, tossing the flashlight to one side. It fell to the bottom of the stairs will a loud bang. "Keep it down..." Alan warned her and she nodded.

Soon enough everyone was down the stairs, trying their best to see in the darkness. No one could see a thing.

"Geoff?" Bridgette called out.

"Where's the light switch?" Taylor asked, running her hand over the nearest wall. There was nothing there.

Then, without warning, their only source of light; Alan's torch, switched off. Only, it didn't switch off. The door to the basement was slammed shut and the key turned in place. The lock clicked and everyone turned to run back up the staircase. No one did though. No one except Courtney.

Courtney gave it all she could to get to the top of the staircase again. But the door was locked. No matter how hard she tried, the door was not going to budge by force. She banged as loud as she could, but she knew well enough that the basement was sound proof from the inside.

"He's locked it..."

A/N: ...Why would Alan lock them in the basement? He's the good guy, isn't he?

Like the chapter title says...The Last Chapter...

Story six is over...Story seven shall start once I've finished another story, too...That may or may not be a while...Depends...I just think I'm writing too many stories at the moment. Plus, there is another The Going's On...Before The Drama counts...LOL!

Has anyone else noticed that they have taken spellcheck off of the editing page on FanFiction? I am now deeply upset about that...

Thank you to;

pomtdwt:...=O! Sorry...;) LOL! Confusing? What was confusing about it? ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: hehe! Thanks :)

Destanaa: haha! I know, I like Courtney's Trackers friends ;) LOL! ...Umm...Nah, Courtney and Alan are just good friends. And no, he is not a werewolf...It's an inside Tracker joke I made up on the spot ;) LOL! haha! Thank you :)

CyD12Inklover: haha! Yeah...They escaped...Then they were stupid enough to go back...LOL! haha! I like the new name ;) LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! haha! Thanks :)

OMG! 140 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! Seriously :) SMILEY FACE!

FOLLOWING PEOPLE ROCK MY MIND (Because last time some people found offence in rocking my socks!);

InstruMental

Desire at Gunpoint

PenguinsRcute

XxXYuniocchi-and-TamoraXxX

pomtdwt

Aaron'sInAMineField

CyD12Inklover

Clarissa

xXCookieGiverXx

Destanaa

CodyOnTheBounce T.V

Pandah N. Reaper

XxPurpleChickxX

sweetElisabeth

eternalstarlight28

theselenagomezfan9999

OMG! 16 of you have managed to get me 140 reviews...OMG! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I love you all DEEPLY!

Thank you so much for reading, please, for one final time, REVIEW! :)

Lots and lots of LOVE, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
